<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book 1: Desire by FireTornado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818770">Book 1: Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireTornado/pseuds/FireTornado'>FireTornado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>inheritance cycle series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireTornado/pseuds/FireTornado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place before and after the attack of the men who feel no pain. Also I switched alot of stuff. Hope you like it. Read if you want review if you want. Rated M for sexuallity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Dröttningu/Eragon Shadeslayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>inheritance cycle series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Troubles with the heart and mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
  <p>Eragon frantically put Saphira's armor on. He looked up at their opponents; Thorn and Murtagh. They flew less then a mile away. Thorn's</p>
  <p>unnaturally growth had both continued and double. He was now less then 10 feet shorter then Saphira. Blodgarm and the 12 other elves</p>
  <p>including Arya ran over to him. Blodgarm slowly walked to Saphira. He twisted his hand in the elves signal of respect. "Fare thee well Saphira</p>
  <p>Brightscales, Eragon Shadeslayer. My kin and I will be funneling energy to you through Arya. Try to avoid getting hurt. It would be hard for us</p>
  <p>to help you from so far away." Eragon nodded and put his leg in the stirrup of Saphira's saddle. He jumped on to her back. Ayra came over</p>
  <p>and put a hand on his leg. "Accept this from me, Shadeslayer." And a river of energy flowed into him. Then her face went from concern and</p>
  <p>then to confusion. "Do not let those two hurt you Eragon. I…." Then she looked away and her face went from sadness to confusion to</p>
  <p>something Eragon would have sworn was something close to decision, as if there was something she had to choose between.</p>
  <p>As Eragon took off Arya walked to the other elves. Blodgarm looked at her as if he had just met her when he had known her all her life. He</p>
  <p>said, "Arya dröttingu pömnuria fricai? Princess Arya my friend? What troubles you?" She looked at the blue furred cat-like elf. "Eragon. What if</p>
  <p>he is harmed beyond healing?" He looked at her in surprise. "One moment." He turned to the 11 other elves. "Pömnuria fricai, hlaupa eom du</p>
  <p>dras." My Friends, run to the city. Then he looked at Arya again. "Eragon Shadeslayer was taught by Osthato Chetowä and Togira Ikonoka.</p>
  <p>They will not be harmed. You know this. Why do you show such concern?" She looked past him at the others who had run several hundred</p>
  <p>feet to the Varden's camp at Blodgarm's order" It is not my concern of his ability to defend himself. My concern is born of a different nature. I'm</p>
  <p>afraid that my pleasure at his company has become more then that." Comprehension brightened Blodgarm's face. "Ah. Is that it? What of</p>
  <p>Foalin? I dislike mentioning his name to you for I know what the two of you had." Arya's heart again became to moan with sorrow at the loss</p>
  <p>of her beloved. She crouched, a tear in her eye. Blodgarm too crouched, his mane waving. "Arya, he died doing what he wanted to do. Protect</p>
  <p>you. I miss him as much as you, for he was one of my best friends and I his. He would not have told you this but he told me that in the both</p>
  <p>unlikely and unfortunate event of his own death to tell you that his only desire was to keep you safe and happy." Arya began to cry. She said,</p>
  <p>"Oh Blodgarm, why did he have to die?" He put a comforting paw on her shoulder. "Arya if he had not died then you would have. It was a</p>
  <p>sacrifice he was glad to make." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Did he tell you if he loved me?" Blodgarm nodded. "He did. He said</p>
  <p>that he has never loved something more. He said he loved you more then the rain or the sun and if he had to he would endure a lifetimes</p>
  <p>worth of horrifying pain and torture to safe you from suffering so much as a small scrap." Now tears filled Arya's eyes. She had not realized it</p>
  <p>until a couple of days earlier when she and Eragon where going back to the Varden, but if Foalin had lived she and him would have become</p>
  <p>mates.</p>
  <p>And now she found that she was becoming fonder of Eragon. She could not believe it when he had made her the flower. <em>He gave of himself </em></p>
  <p><em>just </em><em>comfort me when I needed it. Oh Foalin I am sorry, I am so sorry. But I can not go on ignoring him. </em>She recalled when he had tried to ask her</p>
  <p>for her love. <em>"My feelings for you are those of a friend" </em>she had said to him. Those thought's had been short lived. She stood. "Come. Eragon is</p>
  <p>already fighting with Murtagh." Blodgarm stood as well. Speaking in the Ancient Language he said, "Shur'tugal Eragon er dauthleikr." Dragon</p>
  <p>Rider Eragon is mortal. And she responded, "And I am your Princess and leader and you will refrain from making such comments." He lowered</p>
  <p>his head. "Yes Arya Svit-kona." They ran as fast as the wind itself to the place less then a mile away from where a sapphire blue and blood</p>
  <p>red haze had just collided into each other. Arya opened her mind to Eragon and Saphira, being careful to hide both her new found feelings for</p>
  <p>Eragon from but for some reason decided that when an opportunity presented itself she would tell Saphira. The other elves poured their</p>
  <p>strength into Arya and for a monument she felt like she could cast any spells she so desired with the amount of energy in her. Then she let it</p>
  <p>go into Eragon.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nasuada looked at him as if she was so tired she did not care to great him. "Yes Eragon? What do need?" He went over to her and sat in one</p><p></p><div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
  <p>of the folding chairs. "I only wished to find out what you wanted me to do for the day." She groaned with the prospect of having another</p>
  <p>person ask her what to do. "I don't really care. Do as you wish. You have today and tomorrow off. Ask me then when I will be able to think</p>
  <p>about it." Eragon left her looking at reports of how Surda was doing in there absence. He walked out of the tent in search of Saphira. She was</p>
  <p>walking toward him apparently woken by him suddenly leaving without waking her up. <em>What happened while I was asleep? </em>He looked up at her.</p>
  <p><em>Nothing really. I just asked Nasuada what she wanted me to do and she said we have today and tomorrow off. </em>She fanned her wings in preparation</p>
  <p>of flight. <em>In that case I think I'll go hunting. Also there is someone who wishes to go with me. </em>Eragon looked up at her. <em>Oh really? Who? </em>She made a</p>
  <p>snarl that to him looked like a smile. <em>Arya. </em>Surprised Eragon said. <em>Why? </em>She made the snarl again. <em>She said she had something most important to </em></p>
  <p><em>talk with me about. </em>Eragon began to reach into her mind as slowly as possible so that she wouldn't notice and find out the information he</p>
  <p>wanted. But just as he was about to get it she said, <em>little one, unless you wish for me to lick you from head to foot I suggest you not wonder where </em></p>
  <p><em>you are not supposed to go. </em>He smiled and said out loud, "Won't you just give me a hint?" She growled in a good hearted way. <em>Only that from the </em></p>
  <p><em>look of her face as she entered your tent looking for me she did not want you to be there. </em>Eragon clasped his hands together to form a step. Arya</p>
  <p>put one foot on his hand and climbed up into the saddle. He said, "Remember don't get frighten of something wrong happening. From personal</p>
  <p>experience I know that if you do that it will happen." He had expected that she would say something like, "I know Eragon. I have rode Saphira</p>
  <p>before." All she did was look at him with an expression of something in between longing and an over whelming want to tell him something. "T-</p>
  <p>Thank you Eragon." She said in a shy shuddering voice that Eragon had not even believed she could make even if she wanted to.</p>
  <p>*Arya*</p>
  <p>Saphira lunched into the sky, pushing her wings down to keep altitude. Saphira's mind pushed at Arya's. She allowed Saphira's thoughts to go</p>
  <p>into her own. <em>Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? When you came into Eragon's tent to talk to me you looked like you would die if </em></p>
  <p><em>Eragon were there. </em>Arya began to think her answers. <em>Saphira rarely this week have I thought of any two people but Eragon and an elf that was my </em></p>
  <p><em>friend named Foalin. </em>Saphira felt a surge of sadness and hopelessness come from the elf. <em>Foalin loved me and in a way I loved him as well. </em></p>
  <p>
    <em>Although I fear that since Eragon and my return from Helgrind my feelings have begun to shift. </em>
  </p>
  <p>Saphira interrupted. <em>And now your feelings are for my rider Eragon? </em>Arya looked at her scaled back. <em>Yes. Do you disapprove? </em>Saphira began to</p>
  <p>laugh in her odd way. <em>To be honest I approve of you more then anyone else. You are immortal like and best of all he already wants you. So </em></p>
  <p><em>then……..you approve of the idea of having to share his affections? </em>Arya had not expected she would. But Saphira said, <em>Arya you are as much my </em></p>
  <p><em>family as Eragon. You carried me from the Varden to the Elves and I count you as my kin. </em>To Arya that was the biggest honor she could get. <em>So </em></p>
  <p><em>what happened to not wanting to interfere with his training? Eragon is wise and will not let me get in the way of his duties. </em>Saphira snorted. <em>Hold on. </em></p>
  <p>Arya gripped with all super natural strength. Below she could see a herd of deer jumping across the Jiet River. Saphira pulled her wings to her</p>
  <p>sides and plummeted towards the deer. Half a league away they saw her and began frantically jumping to the other side. She began to pull up</p>
  <p>and with in the span of three seconds caught one of them by the left leg. She went back to other side from wince she came, and started to eat</p>
  <p>the deer. <em>When will you tell Eragon that know you accept him? </em>Saphira asked while chewing on a leg bone. <em>Tonight, a little while after we get back, </em></p>
  <p>Arya replied. Saphira chewed slowly. <em>Why wait till then? </em>Arya did not respond but jumped onto the saddle. <em>We should be going back. </em>With greet</p>
  <p>dignity she bit down on the nap of the neck and throw it into the air. Catching it again she ate it whole. Then she jumped and flapped open her</p>
  <p>wings and they were flying again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eragon was sitting on his cot polishing Brisingr. Deciding that flames would help to clean he said, "Brisingr!" And the sword burst into blue</p><p>flames. From a great distance he became to feel to touch of Saphira's mind. He let his mind expand until it touched hers. <em>You return? </em>She</p><p>replied, <em>Yes we do. Oh by the way, a little side note for you, expect someone at your tent tonight. </em>And then he heard to dull boom of her roar from</p><p>some miles away. He walked out to see that Saphira was flying so low to the ground that he was worried about the possibility of her being</p><p>injured. He immediately discarded the idea. If she had been hurt he would have been aware of it. Then he spotted a speck jump off her back.</p><p>Then Saphira landed and ran a few steps. He walked over to her and looked back at the speck. It turned out to be Arya. She walked up to him.</p><p>She looked at him again with the look of desperate longing and then walked past. He looked up at Saphira's glittering mass. <em>What's wrong with </em></p><p><em>her?</em> Saphira chuckled. <em>You'll find out soon enough. </em>Before she could say more a page ran up to him. "Nasuada wants you right now, sir."</p><p>He nodded saying. "A lot we will go." He looked up at Saphira and they started to walk away. At Nasuada's tent he pushed the flap and walked</p><p>over to the folding chair. "Nasuada, you asked for me?" She said, "Yes I did Eragon. I have just got the most wonderfully exiting news." Her old</p><p>wiriness from the morning was gone now. "Not an hour ago one of our spies sent a report from the city of Fiom of a man in a shop telling him</p><p>that he is in position of a dragon egg!" Eragon nearly toppled off his chair. "What!" She went on. "He says that he found in the wilderness in</p><p>the comfort on a hallow tree. The man is in Fiom and has agreed to give us the egg on one condition. He wants you to be the one that he gives</p><p>it to. He realizes how important the egg is. The Empire slaughtered his family when he was but a boy. That is why he will give it to us."</p><p>Eragon leaned back. "If it involves a new rider for us then I say it is well within reason to go and get it." She nodded. "Well with reason.</p><p>But……….." Eragon understood. "But Saphira can not take me there because it is through the Empire and because of Thorn and Murtagh." She</p><p>nodded again. "Thank you Eragon. So will you again go without her like you did to the election of the dwarfs?"</p><p>"One moment please." <em>Saphira? What do you think? </em>She responded immediately. <em>Do it. If there is a new rider for us, why then the chances of us </em></p><p><em>winning will be near doubled. </em>He inclined his head. "I will go. However this is not like the election of the dwarfs. I am not only running there but I</p><p>am running towards the Empire."</p><p>"I know Eragon. That is why, one you will not be running but riding horses, and two you will be being accompanied by Arya." Surprise and</p><p>something Eragon would have sworn was amusement came from Saphira. "Very well, Lady Nasuada. When will we leave?" She responded,</p><p>"Later tomorrow at noon." He left her then. Outside he jumped into the air. "This gives a real chance for success. A new rider! That will equal</p><p>the number Gailbatorix has if he can even get his third to hatch." Saphira growled in response. <em>This will get that oath-breaker upset. </em>She roared</p><p>at the sky. Then mid roar she stopped. And then she said. <em>Little one. It might be best if you go to your tent no. It's nearly dark. </em>He looked at her</p><p>with suspicion. <em>Why would I do something like that?</em> She snarled. <em>Don't worry about why just go and do it. </em>And so he headed out towards his tent.</p><p>Saphira flew off to the Jiet River saying that she needed a bath. Eragon reached his tent and pushed open the flaps. He walked over to his cot</p><p>and sat down and began to read from Domia abr Wyrda the book Jeod had given him. And then he heard a knock on the wood beam that</p><p>served as a door knocker for his tent. He got up and walked to the flab that served as his door. He pulled it back and was astonished to find</p><p>that Arya stood in front of it. "Ayra. What is it?" She walked inside. "I most speak with you, Eragon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The actually confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
  <p>The actually confession</p>
  <p>Eragon was shocked almost stunned that she would come to talk to him. "Of course, come in." Arya walked in with the stealth and quietness</p>
  <p>that he expected from one of her kind. She walked over and sat on the bed. She pointed to the un-lit lantern hanging from the top of the tent.</p>
  <p>"Brisingr." And the lantern started to shine light on everything in the tent. Eragon walked over to her and sat on the opposite side of the bed to</p>
  <p>her. To his utter surprise she pushed herself over to him until there was less then a foot from each other The movement startled him, for she</p>
  <p>had never gotten that close to him. "You wished to speak with me, Arya Svit-kona?" She nodded. "I did." It was a simple statement. After what</p>
  <p>seemed like an hour so close to her he said, "And if I may ask what do you wish to talk about?" She looked at him with such a look of affection</p>
  <p>he had nearly given up hope that she would ever point it at him. "I wished to discuses your feelings for me." Her reply was so unexpected that</p>
  <p>he hardly could find and answer. <em>She must want to tell me that it can not be again. But why would she want to? I haven't shown my affection for </em></p>
  <p><em>her for months.<br/></em><br/>Suspecting some trick he said, "Is that so. What about my feelings for you?" Then she smiled athim in such a beautiful way that he almost fell</p>
  <p>off the bed. Her sheer beauty astounded him. Then she said in the Ancient Language, "Eragon I do not mean to try and deceive you. A while</p>
  <p>ago I did not want you to show your affection for me and yet you continue." Eragon simply thought. <em>Here it comes</em>. Then she asked a question</p>
  <p>that caught him off guard. "What exactly are you're feelings for me?" He had expected to hear more about how they could not be together due</p>
  <p>to there nearly 9 decades of age difference. For some reason he still thought she was testing him. He almost said, "Of a friend." Yet something</p>
  <p>stopped him. <em>She said she wasn't trying to trick me in the Ancient Language. How could she have lied? </em>Because that he risked saying, "My feelings</p>
  <p>for you are those I suspect Faolin had for you." She beamed with evident joy. Then she stood. "Then know that I now have the same feeling for</p>
  <p>you."</p>
  <p>Eragon had been dumbstruck before. When he Roran had told he was leaving for a job somewhere else. When Glaedr and Oromis had reveled</p>
  <p>themselves. Because of that he asked, "But I thought that our age…" He never finished that sentence. Leaning down Arya placed her hands on</p>
  <p>the sides of his face and kissed him. It was so unexpected that he almost shot backward from the movement because that particular movement</p>
  <p>took Arya but an instant to do. Then she stood up. "No Eragon. Age does not matter to my kind do to it's every lasting life. I accept your love for</p>
  <p>me and return it in kind." Then she smiled. And Eragon stood up and again kissed her. Her lips felt so wonderful on his he thought he would</p>
  <p>remember there touch forever. He kissed her until he could no longer because he was out of breath. She smiled again. "You are a hard one to</p>
  <p>make happy, Eragon Shadeslayer." He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Then I will see you tomorrow when we go on the journey</p>
  <p>that may bring us a new rider and dragon." As she stepped away he could not help but flash out a hand, grab her by the arm, twist her around</p>
  <p>into his arms and kiss her again. Then she left, looking back at Eragon almost constantly as she went. Just as Arya faded behind a tent Saphira</p>
  <p>walked out from behind him.</p>
  <p><em>What just happened that I missed? </em>Eragon smiled. <em>Nothing really. Arya came to visit me. And what did she say?</em> Eragon found something close to</p>
  <p>amusement in her. <em>It would be faster to show. </em>Then he let all his memories from the past 20 minutes flow into her. Shaking her head she came</p>
  <p>over to him. She was licking her mouth. <em>I have the strangest taste on my mouth. </em>He quickly checked the taste and said through there connection.</p>
  <p><em>That one is mine.</em> She snarled in a way that made her look like she was grinning. <em>Arya will be going with you on your journey tomorrow? </em>Eragon</p>
  <p>nodded. <em>She will</em>, he thought back and went to sleep.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Departure</p><p>Eragon groaned as he awoke the next day. He knew what he had to do today. Go by horse to the city of Fiom to retrieve an egg of a dragon</p><p>that would help the Varden destroy the Empire. What was worse he would be doing it all with Arya. Then memories of the previous night filled</p><p>his mind, and he smiled. He could still feel Arya's lips on his. Getting up he decided to go and see Roran and Katrina before he left. They would,</p><p>of course, be there when he left but he wished to say farewell without the added hardship of public speaking. When he got to the tent they</p><p>shared he saw that the tent's flap was closed. He walked over to the wooden beam propped up right that severed as a door knocker for every</p><p>tent he said, "Any one in there." From inside came the voice of his cousin Roran. "Eragon come in." He pulled the flap aside and to his both</p><p>astonishment and pleasure found himself facing Arya. The elf was garbed in a same black outfit he had first seen her in. Eragon had to fight to</p><p>look away from her to Roran. His cousin was by his and Katrina's bed, holding a mirror to his face and shaving. Arya was looking at Eragon with</p><p>her wonderfully beautiful smile. Eragon could not for the blood in his veins look away from her. Roran noticed it. He started at the two of them</p><p>for several seconds and then said, "What the blast is going on here?" Eragon gave his cousin a quick look and then returned it to Arya. "H...Hi</p><p>Roran." Roran scowled and got up.</p><p>Walking over to Eragon his stamped his foot on Eragon's. Eragon jumped a foot in the air. He had been so focused on Arya that he hadn't even</p><p>seen Roran move. "Now then, are you ready to listen?" Roran part glared part frowned at Eragon as he spoke. It was clear that he would do it</p><p>again if Eragon even so much as looked at the elf standing behind him. Eragon let out a sigh. "Yes Roran I am." He smiled. "You still haven't</p><p>forgotten that that works on me." He thought back to his childhood when he would still stand in one place and ignore Roran completely. Roran</p><p>would say nothing but simply walk forward, crush his foot, and ask if he was ready to listen. Roran smiled to. "It does work." Eragon was about</p><p>to reply when Arya stepped in front of him. Leaning forward she kissed him again. Eragon found himself quite by accident holding both his arms</p><p>around her and kissing her so deeply that his lungs began to scream for air. Roran started at him in dumbfounded astonishment. Arya soon</p><p>broke the contact much to Eragon's displeasure. She smiled and said, "I will be waiting inside Nasuada's tent for you Eragon." And then she</p><p>left. Roran was still staring at him with a look that said, "Did……did I miss something?"</p><p>He smiled and said, "Long story." Roran shock his head like a bull getting rid of flies. "A story that you are going to tell me." And with that</p><p>Eragon made a full account of what had happened. Roran walked over to him and put his arms on his shoulders. "Well done Eragon. Well</p><p>done." And shaking his head again he walked out of the tent. Eragon stood there savoring the last tastes of Arya that he had. He loved it when</p><p>she kissed him. Almost without him telling them to his legs started to walk towards Nasuada's tent. Not because of Nasuada but because of</p><p>Arya. He found her inside Nasuada's tent, with a pack and her white stallion. Nasuada beckoned him over. "Eragon are you ready to go?" He</p><p>nodded absently as he stared at Arya as she stared at him. Nasuada looked at him. "Eragon? Can you hear me?" Then she noticed who he was</p><p>looking at. "Arya!" The elf snapped to attention. "What is going on with Eragon?"</p><p>"Nothing, my lady," Eragon said. When she had addressed Arya he had regained his senses. "I am ready to leave. We may depart." They</p><p>stepped outside to what seemed to be a third of the Varden. The men stared at him and Arya. The witch Angela stepped forward. "Make sure</p><p>you get that egg Eragon." Eragon looked at Nasuada. "You told the Varden this time?" She nodded. "I did. There was no reason not to." Then</p><p>Arya tugged on his shirt. He mounted the horse that had been loaned to him. Arya got her stallion as well. Then, in full view of the Varden, Arya</p><p>leaned over and kissed Eragon. The crowd up until then had been cheering but when they say Eragon and Arya kissing a hushed silence</p><p>provided around the camp. From the mouths of nearly a thousand men and women came gasps. And then Arya touched her heels to the sides</p><p>of her horse, as did Eragon, and they were gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you look at a map of Alagaesia you won't find a place called Fiom. I just made it up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eragon frowned as he and Arya rode on through the wilderness. He missed Saphira. Not ten minutes after his leaving their connection was all</p><p>but gone. Now again he had the horrible loneliness to deal with. He was comforted however by the presence of Arya. The elf had her face</p><p>pointed away from Eragon. From her body language he guessed she was remembering having him holding her in his arms and struggling to</p><p>resist showing further affection for him. He understood why. <em>We are on a long trek that may bring us a new dragon and rider. </em>He understood then</p><p>why she did not want for them to show more affection for each other and instead focus on getting to Fiom. Even knowing that he wanted to</p><p>kiss her again. Her mouth on his tasted like he was eating honey. And so he began to use one of the methods for focusing that Oromis had</p><p>taught him. For hours they rode. Three hours rolled by with not a sound but the horses trotting. Then Eragon felt Arya's mind brush his. He put</p><p>down every barrier he had become used to always keeping up. Like cool river water on a hot day Arya came into his mind. For a brief moment</p><p>Eragon thought she had done it so that they could touch each other at least mentally if not physically. But then she spook. <em>There is a city that </em></p><p><em>we approach. Melian is its name. I am tired and I can tell that you are tired also. Let us stop there tonight. </em>Eragon looked forward over the tops of</p><p>trees. There on the north side of the large cluster of trees were lanterns every five or ten feet. </p><p><em>Alright, we'll stay there. </em>He had expected Arya to withdraw from his mind. Instead she hesitated. <em>Eragon would you mind if I say inside your mind </em></p><p>
  <em>for now? I miss your touch and this is almost the same as that. May I stay in you until we reach the city and rent a room where we may touch </em>
</p><p><em>physically? </em>Eragon almost laughed that she thought such a question was necessary. <em>Of course you may,</em> <em>pömnuria nuanen Arya. My Beautiful </em></p><p><em>Arya. </em>They reached the city in less than five minutes. They made the horses go as fast as possible until the last mile. There they slowed them.</p><p>Both he and Arya uttered the spell to turn their faces and bodies to match those of ordinary humans. They approached the gate to find a single</p><p>man guarding it. He looked up at them as the approached. "Yeah? What you want?" Arya pushed her stead forward. "We would like to get in."</p><p>The guard muttered something. "Fine. Whatever." He waved his hand towards the top of the gate. Two men started to pull the gates apart.</p><p>Eragon and Arya slipped in. Before he went all the way through he looked back at the guard. "Also where might we find a place to rent a</p><p>room?" The guard waved his hand. "Probably the Mentalis Inn. Down the three blocks and it's the third house on the right." Then Eragon went</p><p>forward. The house, or mansion, was set aside from the other buildings. A stable with a dozen or so horses were standing in. The mansion</p><p>itself was six stores high. Enough, Eragon thought, to house several hundred soldiers. They talked to the owner and found that there was a</p><p>small room available for just 5 crowns.</p><p>They room was quickly rented and Eragon and Arya quickly made there way to it. Arya was still in Eragon's mind and he could feel her</p><p>eagerness to have him kiss her again. The anticipation was so great that Arya once tripped will she was going up a set of stares. Eragon had</p><p>never seen on elf do anything clumsy. When they finally got to their room Arya turned around and looked at him as he fumbled with the iron key</p><p>given to him to lock and unlock the door. He finally got it open and the two slipped inside. As soon as Eragon had the door shut Arya spun him</p><p>around and kissed him. Five minutes later she broke the contact. Pushing him with supernatural force she shoved onto the bed. Then she got</p><p>on top of him and started to kiss him again. The next few hours were a haze to Eragon. It was as if he had been magically transported back to</p><p>the Blood-Oath Celebration when he had drifted in and out of awareness. In that time Arya's mind was so deeply into him that he was unsure</p><p>which one was his and which one was hers. He remembered brief pain and more over something he could identify as pleasure. It was strange.</p><p>He felt it but it was like watching someone else had it. He awoke the next morning he awoke with Arya lying on his chest asleep as well. He</p><p>slightly tapped her. Her emerald eyes flashed open. And then she looked at Eragon and smiled. "Good morning." He smiled back, happy that</p><p>she was happy. "Good morning, Arya." And then she sat up and Eragon gasped. The elf was almost naked. All she wore was a pair of fabric</p><p>panties around her ankles. When his astonishment came to Arya's attention she looked behind her to her ankles. She slightly laughed. "You</p><p>must have forgotten that when you were undressing me last night."</p><p>Eragon's mouth fell open. Not only was the only woman that he wished to be with almost naked on his chest but <strong><em>he </em></strong>had been the one to make</p><p>her naked and he didn't even remember it! She noticed him then. She put a hand on his forehead. "Do you remember anything of last night?"</p><p>He shock his head. "I thought not. Well then I will have to refresh your memory." She placed a hand on his head and a flood of images flowed</p><p>into him. He smiled to himself. "All that happened?" She nodded her head with happiness. "It did." Then she smiled even more. "What's more if</p><p>I have my way it will not be the last time it happens." Eragon's face went hot as blood rushed to it. Then they got dressed. Eragon watching</p><p>Arya the whole time for a spell that allowed him to see behind himself and thus watch her as she dressed, disappointed that he had not been</p><p>in his right mind when he had apparently taken off all her cloths. They went out to their horses and repeated their previous day's journey. Only</p><p>this time they stayed inside each other's minds talking, engaging in affection for each other, but most if all and to Eragon's utter delight Arya</p><p>agreed to play back everything of the previous night and for hours they did that over and over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya awoke to a few hours before dawn. Beside her lied Eragon. Arya had but faint memories of the previous night. What she did remember</p><p>made her smile with pleasure. Then with a jolt she remembered Nasuada's order before they left. "Contact me every sunrise and sunset so that</p><p>I know you are alright. If you don't then I will assume that you were captured and, well, I'll think of something to do then." Ashamed of herself</p><p>for forgetting orders merely to please herself, she walking to the water basin on the far side of the room she looked down into the water. She</p><p>said, "Draumr kopa." The service of the water went black. Then Nasuada's face and shoulders appeared. She was looking at a scroll on the</p><p>table in front of her. She looked up and saw Arya. "Arya, thank goodness." Her voice sounded relieved and happy. Then anger swept into her</p><p>voice. "In the first place where is Eragon? And in the second why have you not contacted me before now? I was about to send Saphira and one</p><p>of your elves to search for you."</p><p>"Eragon is asleep right now. He is lying but 10 feet from me. As for my purpose in not contacting you there were a number of delays." Nasuada</p><p>eye brows crossed almost to the point of meeting. "And why is it Arya that I see no shoulder bands to the cloths that I suspect and hope that</p><p>you are wearing?" Not until those words had come out of Nasuada's mouth did Arya realize that she still wore no cloths and was completely</p><p>naked. She had become so used to Eragon's touch on her naked skin that she had not even noticed that she had scryed Nasuada while still</p><p>naked. She uttered a spell and she was instantly clothed. Pretending ignorance she said, "I don't know what you are talking about my lady."</p><p>And then she lifted herself to bear the dress she was wearing. "I am fully dressed." Then in the background she heard a dull snort. Saphira's</p><p>head swung into view and Arya felt her tugging at her thoughts. Quickly hiding all the thoughts of what she and Eragon had done in the 3 and</p><p>a half days since leaving the Varden she allowed the contact. <em>Yes Saphira? Where is Eragon? I would like to see him. </em>Arya knew that if at all</p><p>possible it would be better for her to be the only one she talked to. <em>I'm sorry Saphira but he is still asleep. We have far to go today and I do not </em></p><p><em>wish for him to be tired for it. </em>Then she felt Saphira sifting through her memories. A suspicious feeling permeated Saphira. <em>Among your memories I </em></p><p><em>find none of those from the past three days. Which means either you weren't there or you are hiding them from my sight? Which is it? </em>Arya froze. </p><p><em>Saphira you assume too much. I was there and I am not hiding them from you at all. </em>Arya hated lying but she knew she had to. Saphira snorted. </p><p><em>Then where are the memories of them? </em>Arya was about to reply when Nasuada said, "Yes well Arya so long as you take care to make sure that</p><p>no more <em>delays </em>should happened then you will do fine I am sure. Regardless I must go. Farewell." And the spell ended. Sighing with relief she</p><p>stood. Nasuada had interrupted at the exact right time.</p><p>Then she saw Eragon had awoken and was propping himself up on an elbow. "What woke you?" She smiled. "Nothing at all, Eragon." And she</p><p>came over and sat beside him. "What time is it?" Arya smiled. "A few hours, maybe three, from dawn." Eragon smiled to, and slipping a hand</p><p>around the ties that kept her dress in place slid it down around her waste. Grinning she stood and hocked her thumbs on either side of the</p><p>dress. Pushing down the dress went down in a pile around her feet. Bending down she picked it up and put it on the nightstand. Through the</p><p>whole time she did that Eragon's eyes never left her chest. She smiled and came over and lied down on top of him and kissed him and then the</p><p>rest was a blur of pleasure. She awoke some hours later. Eragon was again asleep beside her. She got up, ignoring her nakedness, and went</p><p>to the mirror. She looked herself over. And thought, <em>I am naked with a man that does not even belong to my race. I have had sex with him now </em></p><p><em>nearly 12 times. </em>She smiled and shook her head. Then she let her mind drift in every direction. Within seconds minds started to touch hers. Then</p><p>she noticed that a small life form seemed to be coming from her stomach area. Thinking that it must be a stray ant or insect she looked down at</p><p>her stomach. It was bare.</p><p>Cold gripped her. Under her breath she whispered three spells for finding and identifying a life form. The life came from inside her own body.</p><p>The species of the life was unmistakably elf. Again cold gripped her when she realized what had happened. She and Eragon had made the first</p><p>elf child in over 30 years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Long Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a groan Saphira awoke from her pleasant nap to the clatter of metal boots. She raised her head a fraction of an inch off the ground, and</p><p>looked at the men. She felt a small shift on her back as Solembum stretched. The men were marching in a double line each line consisting of</p><p>eight warriors. They walked by her, and she had the satisfaction of watching as several of them tried to speed the procession. Saphira yawned</p><p>and rapped her tail around her nose and fell to drowsing again. Not a half an hour later she heard another person walk in front of her. She</p><p>expected them to run away but instead the person stopped. She opened her eyes and say that Angelia was the one that stood before her. She</p><p>smiled and said, "Good morning Saphira." Then she looked up at the hollow at her neck. "Solembum, I'm going down to the Jiet River to gather</p><p>some herbs for Nasuada's arms. Do you want to come, or stay there basking in the sunshine?" The tip of Solembum went into the air and flicked</p><p>twice. And then the werecat jumped off of Saphira and padded up to Angelia. His mane rippled and then his form wavered and he was suddenly</p><p>in the form of a small boy.</p><p>The two of them walked away together. Saphira didn't fell like going back to sleep. Instead she amused herself by sending jets of flame</p><p>towards the birds that periodically had the nerve to fly close to her. Then Blodgarm walked out into the open. Again Saphira smelled the blue</p><p>furred elf's musk that surrounded him. He walked over and sat down two or three feet from end of her snout. "Greetings, Saphira Brightscales. I</p><p>saw that you looked bored and would appreciate a bit of company. Eragon just contacted Nasuada. He said that he and Arya are both safe and</p><p>that they have made camp a few miles from the Helgrind." Projecting her thoughts to the elf she said. <em>Yes I think I would like company. What has </em></p><p><em>been happening to Eragon? I can not talk to him from so far away, but recently I have felt the oddest sensations coming from him.</em> The elf lied back</p><p>on the ground and for the first time since she saw him he seemed relaxed. Accepting the invitation to talk through the mind touch he said, "I am</p><p>not sure. Eragon said rather little over what has been happening to him and Arya. I do wonder though. Did Arya say anything to you before</p><p>they left for Fiom?" Casting her memories towards that day she looked back at what had happened. And then she began to tell Blodgarm of her</p><p>discussion with Arya. <em>And as we we're flying she told me that once she had a love for some elf by the name of Faolin. But since their return from </em></p><p>
  <em>Helgrind she had begun to have feelings for Eragon. </em>
</p><p>Blodgarm jolted up suddenly with enough force to make Saphira think he had used a spell for it. "That is what has happened." Blodgarm was</p><p>mad almost outraged. <em>What is it? </em>Blodgarm looked up at her. "You're Rider-"he spat the word out-"has committed a crime in the eyes of my</p><p>race." A low growl came from Saphira. <em>And what crime could he have committed? </em>The blue furred elf stood. "I was there when Arya and Eragon</p><p>contacted Nasuada. Arya's stomach has begun to swell since I last saw her. At the time I thought nothing of it. But the sensations you have felt</p><p>from Eragon confirm a suspicion that I already had. The two of them have-"he looked around as if trying to think of the right word- reproduced."</p><p>The thought was so outlandish that she snorted and said. <em>It explains quite a bit. </em>She had intended to say more but Blodgarm spun around and</p><p>sprinted to Nasuada's tent. At a regular pace the elf was faster then any human could every wish to being. Going as fast as he could, which he</p><p>did, he covered to nearly mile and a half in less than 15 seconds. His speed astounded her. Less then a minute later Nasuada appeared from</p><p>her tent and waved for Saphira. Growling to herself she got up and leaped into the air and flew to Nasuada. When she landed Nasuada said,</p><p>"Is it true what Blodgarm says? Have Arya and Eragon slept with each other?" One of Saphira's shoulders jumped a foot, in what looked like a</p><p>shrug. <em>I haven't the slightest clue. However it seems likely. You and I both saw them kiss right before they left. </em>Nasuada shock her head. Then she</p><p>snapped her fingers. "Blodgarm! Come here." The elf stepped to her side. "Eragon and Arya are in Dras-Leona. I need you to run there as fast</p><p>as possible and escort Eragon and Arya to Fiom, retrieve the egg, and come back. They will not like it but we have to have that egg and sooner</p><p>rather then later." Blodgarm bowed and said, "Yes lady Nasuada."</p><p>She nodded. "I can not stress on you enough, the need for the most speed possible. Find them, get to Fiom, get the egg, and come back here.</p><p>I would very much like it if it could be down in the next 4 days." He bowed again. "I should be outside Dras-Leona near tomorrow at noon."</p><p>Nasuada waved her hand. "Good. By tomorrow night you will have caught up to them." Bowing as low as a servant, Blodgarm said, "It will be</p><p>good to rejoin the Varden, upon my return." Then he said a single line in the Ancient Language which was beyond her small understanding of</p><p>the language. Then he turned and ran off into the distance. Snapping her fingers she summoned Trianna. "Do you know what he just said?"</p><p>She looked at where the blue furred elf had disappeared behind a large cluster of trees along the Jiet River. "'I look forward to seeing you</p><p>again, Beautiful Nasuada.' What's strange is that he used Beautiful" in such a way as he would name someone." Nasuada's eyes went to</p><p>where she could just barely see Blodgarm on the distant horizon and she smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By the way I got it on a google doc so I just will update the first book.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Seven hours. </em>Seven hours Blodgarm had been running as fast as he could. Even an elf began to feel like they were about to fall over after</p><p>running that long. So he decided to stop and sleep. He was running through a thick and rather large forest on the far eastern side of Leona</p><p>Lake. The forest, or rather jungle, was the perfect home for him. The thick trees, the hanging fines, and the constant sounds of animals made it</p><p>almost too easy for him to travel through it. For one the trees and fines made it easy for him to maneuver around in the jungle and the peaceful</p><p>noises made by the animals kept him from thinking, in outrage, of Arya. <em>What was she thinking? </em>A human. She had mated with a human.</p><p>Nasuada's orders played back in his mind. Get the egg and come back. But he had other plans. They fit in with what Nasuada had set his orders</p><p>as but with the slight deviation that upon retrieving the egg they would instead go to Ellesmera where Queen Izlanzadi could properly be</p><p>infuriated with her daughter. The very idea that Arya, ambassador of the elves, princess, carrier of the very last hope that the resisters had to</p><p>Gailbatorix, would mate with a mere human, was almost beyond his understanding. <em>What could have possibly compiled her to do such a thing? </em>The</p><p>only answer to that question that he could think of was that Eragon had seduced her into it. <em>But why would Arya fall for such a thing. And what </em></p><p><em>could she gain by it. Infuriate her entire race? </em>Blodgarm had been there when Izlanzadi had given birth to Arya and had named her. And in the</p><p>120 years he had known her, never once had he thought she would do something so stupid, so moronic, and so absolutely unheard of. But she</p><p>had. It had been a peaceful day until Saphira had opened his eyes as to what happened. <em>A human. </em>The thought of it left him speechless.</p><p>Then an unwelcome thought entered his mind, as it had ever time he thought of the outrage Arya had committed. <em>Are you so different? </em>He had</p><p>done his best to keep it at the edge of his fast mind but it had finally caught. He was not so different from Eragon and Arya. Ever since he had</p><p>first laid eyes on Nasuada he had been fascinated by her. Her bravery and intelligence was only matched by her beauty. <em>Eragon is lucky to have </em></p><p><em>her as a ligelord. I wouldn't mind it myself. I would be able to spend every moment of time I wanted with her. </em>And then another unwelcome thought</p><p>came. <em>And who long is that? </em>It was almost as if his mind was talking to him. <em>Does it matter? At least I do not act upon like Eragon has. </em>Then</p><p>unbidden memories of his last words to Nasuada came to him. <em>And what about those words? Where they not acting? </em>Blodgarm shock his long</p><p>mane. <em>She does not even know what those words mean. </em>Then shaking his head to get rid of the voice he walked over to a rock free expanse of</p><p>earth. There he tired to go into his waking dreams but could not. He turned onto his back, clasped his hands together and placed them behind</p><p>his head, and stared up at the dark sky. He loved being in the forest. It made him feel like everything was right in the world, that even though if</p><p>Gailbatorix found him he would have him killed, it did not matter. He was in the forest that he loved more then the trees in Du WeldenVarden.</p><p>Then something moved at the far side of his sight.</p><p>He turned his head and gasped as he saw a naked Nasuada there. Her first finger lifted and contracted to form a gesture for Blodgarm to come.</p><p>Blodgarm slowly got to his feet. <em>What is this? Nasuada is with the Varden. </em>He walked forward. Nasuada, if Nasuada she was, turned and</p><p>disappeared behind a cluster of trees. <em>Oh no you don't, </em>Blodgarm thought, and walked her. He reasoned with himself that the only reason he</p><p>was following her was to see what was going on. But in the back of his mind he heard the voice saying, "<em>Oh really? What are you going to say </em></p><p><em>next? That birds nest in the ground?" </em>Blodgarm ignore the voice and followed Nasuada. When he got around the cluster of trees he saw that a</p><p>bed had been song out of the root of a tree and that Nasuada was now lying on it, facing Blodgarm. Her beauty along with, her nakedness,</p><p>stunned and entranced Blodgarm. She used her finger to summon him over. Slowly he walked over and stood before Nasuada. Reach out with a</p><p>hand she gripped the thread that kept his loincloth in place and tugged on it until it came off. Then her eyes met his as she slowly took it off.</p><p>Then she opened her mouth and made a sort of growling sound.</p><p>Suddenly the naked Nasuada was gone, his loincloth was untouched and he was now sitting upright where he had first tried to sleep. Turning</p><p>his head he saw a mountain lion standing ten feet away. He raised a hand and said in the Ancient Language, "Greetings brother. Do not be</p><p>afraid. I mean you no harm. Come. Rest and eat. Then returns to you're mountain from wince you came." The lion leaned its head to one side</p><p>and ran off into the night. Lying down again, Blodgarm considered what his nightly waking dream had sent him. Difficult as it was to admit he</p><p>had enjoyed the dream. Grumbling to himself he thought. <em>What harm in there in enjoying myself? Eragon and Arya have done it. And merely </em></p><p><em>dreaming it is not the same as physically doing it. </em>And with that he uttered a spell that would wake him exactly at dawn. Then he searched deep</p><p>inside of himself until he found the dream and replayed it again, only this time he continued far past the time when he had her lying face up,</p><p>staring at him, as he explored the wonderfulness of her body. Somewhere in the back of his head he heard the voice saying that, <em>this is no </em></p><p><em>different then 'physically' doing it." </em>But he made no heed to what it said but simply finished the dream and replayed it over and over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. an unwelcome visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My imaginer town, Fiom, is on the far west side of the mountain Marna which, if you haven't seen a map of Alagaesia lately, is a few miles off of Isenstar Lake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>Eragon was tired of constantly riding. The sun continued to send beams of relentless beams of heat down on to him. And more then that he</p>
<p>missed Saphira more then he could think of anything. The bond that he had grown so used to that it felt like he no longer was himself. Like part</p>
<p>of himself had been ripped out and left for nothing. His single comfort was Arya. It was less comforting then having Saphira but it was</p>
<p>something. In that time she had spent nearly ever second possibly in his mind, as he did hers. He had never felt like this for someone. It felt</p>
<p>almost like his bond with Saphira. That if that bond were suddenly snapped he would go mad with loss. And so it was with his tiredness. He</p>
<p>had spent nearly a week doing nothing but riding. They were now finding a place to stay in a town called Rifenr, a place some fifty or sixty miles</p>
<p>from Dras Leona, where they had stopped two nights ago. Like the time before there was a single guard at the town gate. This one whoever</p>
<p>stood and said, "And what would to travelers be doing at a town like this?" It took Eragon a second to find his voice. There was no need for,</p>
<p>speech for his only traveling companion Arya and she was in his mind. "We are here on our way to Daret." The man scowled. "Is that so? Last I</p>
<p>heard those blasted elves have just token over Therinsford. If you want to go there you can but it's your head that's getting chopped off, not</p>
<p>mine."</p>
<p>He waved a hand and the door slid open. If he wanted to he and Arya could have jumped the ten or twelve foot door but that would make</p>
<p>them look strange. Rare was the man that could jump half that height. They rented a room at a wonderful hotel and at the same time</p>
<p>wonderfully priced. As soon as they were in the room Eragon found himself kissing Arya, as he had ever time they rented a room anywhere.</p>
<p>Within ten minutes they were on the bed as they were ever night. Eragon was in the process of reliving Arya of her lower level of cloths as she</p>
<p>laid and stared at the ceiling. Another 40 seconds elapsed before he had himself and Arya's cloths piled on the floor. He climbed onto the bed</p>
<p>and started to kiss Arya in ever imaginable place which was almost everywhere since he knew her body better then he knew his own. Then she</p>
<p>reached around and pulled the 2 blankets over them. Just as she placed a hand over his back and was about to use her incredibly strength to</p>
<p>push him down onto her there was a knocking at the door. Eragon and Arya froze. Then Eragon remembered that it was locked. No one but a</p>
<p>magician could open it. So he became to kiss Arya on her stomach and said in a soft voice, "Don't worry. I locked it." Under less distracting</p>
<p>circumstances he would have cast a spell that made it so even a magician could not unlock the door but he was with Arya, in a dark room,</p>
<p>naked, on a bed. The door was the last thing on his mind. And so he did not cast that sort of spell. And just as the thought came across his</p>
<p>mind there was a harsh swear on the other side of the door and then in the Ancient Language came the word, "Mor'amr!" Open! The word</p>
<p>almost came as a growl. Without a sound the door opened. A tall man walked into the room. Eragon could just see through jet black hair the</p>
<p>tips of pointed ears. <em>An elf! What is an elf doing here? </em>Then Eragon thought of the circumstances as they were. Arya was the queen-to-be of her</p>
<p>race.</p>
<p>And here she was sleeping with a lowly human, despite Eragon's elf like appearance. Given that what he was doing here mattered little. The elf</p>
<p>staked into the room. Turning again to the door he said, "Thrysta." And the door slammed shout. Staking forward he walked to the window and</p>
<p>tied the drapes down. Turning to them he almost hissed out, "How could you?" Arya looked at the elf. "Who are you? I know you are an elf but</p>
<p>I don not recognize you." The elf snarled at the change in subject. Then he uttered two lines in the Ancient Language. Midnight blue fur</p>
<p>suddenly engulfed the elf's form. A mane flowed down his back. His teeth sharpened into fangs. A claw sprouted from each of his joints. Arya</p>
<p>face hardened as each one of those transformations became visible. She pushed her way from Eragon and stood. She said, "Blodhgarm. What</p>
<p>are you doing here?" Blodhgarm waved his mane. "Nasuada sent me here to get the two of you to Fiom and back to the Varden sooner then</p>
<p>you are pushing yourselves to go." To his surprise Blodhgarm's eyes stayed plastered to Arya's, instead of trailing down as most men would</p>
<p>have. Blodhgarm gestured at Eragon. "What could have possible possessed you to sleep and reproduce with a mere <em>human?" </em>He spat the last</p>
<p>word out like an accusation. His last few words got Eragon's attention. <em>Reproduced? </em>It took Eragon a moment to remember what that word</p>
<p>meant and tie it back to the situation. When he did he was speechless. <em>Arya is pregnant with my child? </em>Arya noticed him and said, "I was going</p>
<p>to tell you tomorrow. Once we were riding." Then she looked back at Blodhgarm. "And what, pry tall, do you plan to do with us now?" The elf</p>
<p>snarled in what would have been a smile if his teeth weren't sharpened to points. "I plan to take you to Ellesmera were Izlanzadi will see to</p>
<p>you as she sees fit. If that is cutting you off from Eragon then so be it." To his surprise Arya nodded. "Very well. We will go there as soon as we</p>
<p>have gotten the egg. You may retune to the Varden in the morning."</p>
<p>Blodhgarm laughed. "Do you find me so stupid that I would let the two of you go alone there of your own free will? No, I will go with you there."</p>
<p>This time Arya said, "Do you not trust me?" Blodhgarm shock his head. "I thought I did, but due to this act of betrayal I don't think I do</p>
<p>anymore." Arya stiffened. "And why should this be a betrayal, Blodhgarm?" Blodhgarm's eyes widened. "Why? You are falling in love with a</p>
<p>lowly human and that is you're question? Why?" Arya's head nodded once and then pointed up as she started to laugh. Eragon smiled. Her</p>
<p>mirth subsiding she said, "If this is a betrayal, then you have already reached the point of betrayal where death would be the appropriate</p>
<p>punishment. The elf stiffened. "Who is that?" Arya took a deep breath, and then went into a complex description, in the Ancient Language, of</p>
<p>how she had noted his behavior around Nasuada and her conclusion of his feelings for her there after. "Is that any different then what you see</p>
<p>here?" If Blodhgarm had not changed his appearances back to normally his face would have been red. "You have no evidence of that theory."</p>
<p>She nodded her head. "Oh yes I do. I contacted Nasuada yesterday, and had the helpful experience of her telling me what you said in the</p>
<p>Ancient Language before you left.</p>
<p>'I look forward to seeing you again, Beautiful Nasuada.' Do you recall saying that?" Blodhgarm shock his head, "I….no, no I don't." Arya smiled.</p>
<p>"Then you will not mind repeating that in the Ancient Language." Blodhgarm moved his lips for a few seconds and then said, "I…..do remember</p>
<p>saying that." His face gave the expression that he had not meant to say that. "But regardless what I said I have not acted upon it whereas you</p>
<p>have. And I am tired of this discussion. I contacted the queen and she said I have the right to give you orders until our arrival there."</p>
<p>"Arya you will sleep on this bed." He pointed at the empty one. "And Eragon you will stay where you are. I will sleep in-between you on the</p>
<p>floor." Reluctantly Eragon obeyed the elf. If Izlanzadi found out that he had disobeyed him, she would punish Arya, and he did not want to give</p>
<p>her any reason to. He lied himself out flat and went to sleep. Then a mind entered his. <em>Arya? </em>An image of her smiling came to him. <em>Who else? I </em></p>
<p><em>am shielding our words from him. I can do that for as long as I wish. </em>Eragon mentally nodded. <em>Is it true what he said? Are you really going to have </em></p>
<p><em>my child? </em>Reluctances came to him from her. <em>He spoke the truth. Oh Eragon I am sorry. </em>At first he thought he would be mad at here, but instead</p>
<p>came happiness. <em>I am glad that you and I will be having a child together. When are you expecting its arrival? </em>Arya seemed suppressed. <em>If we reach </em></p>
<p><em>Du WeldenVarden in a week I will expect it a few weeks after that. </em>Now it was Eragon's turn to be suppressed. <em>A few weeks? </em>Arya nodded. <em>Elf </em></p>
<p><em>women give birth much faster then humans. When I was conceived it was less then a month before my mother gave birth to me. </em>Eragon forced out</p>
<p>an image of how they had been right before Blodhgarm interrupted and then he and Arya continued what might have been in the comfort of</p>
<p>their minds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nasuada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nasuada sat slummed in her chair of hard wood. She was worn of the constant battles and war. Yet she new that if she did not continue in her</p>
<p>efforts, then the Varden would certainly lose to the Empire. Her only glimmer of hope was Eragon and the prospect of a new Rider and dragon.</p>
<p>What she could not believe was the news she had received about Eragon and Arya. She had been unaware of Eragon's even attraction to Arya</p>
<p>until three days ago when Saphira had explained. Then her thoughts took to thinking of Blodhgarm, as they had most of the three days since</p>
<p>his departure. Two nights earlier she had had the oddest dream about him. She was in a forest and for some reason she was naked and yet</p>
<p>felt no want to change that. She had walked into a clearing and in the center of it laid Blodhgarm. For some reason she had lifted her hand and,</p>
<p>using her finger, beckoned to him. Then she had gone behind a tree where she had found out of nowhere a bed. She then laid down on it and</p>
<p>waited for Blodhgarm. He had come a few seconds later. Using her finger again she beckoned to him. He had come slowly but at least he had</p>
<p>come. She then reached out and undid his loincloth. Then she had awoken in her chair to find that she had fallen asleep while reading reports</p>
<p>on the raids of the Empire. Shaking her head to rid herself of the memories she looked at Angelia, who sat with Solembum on the far side of the</p>
<p>tent. "Angelia?" The witch's head looked away from the werecat to whom she had been stroking on the head. "Yes, Lady Nasuada?" Nasuada</p>
<p>cleared her throat. "Have you ever been in love?" Then witch smiled. "If it's a question of have I ever been in love the answer is no. If it's a</p>
<p>question of has anyone ever been in love with me then the answers is a couple of times." Surprised Nasuada said, "What was it like?" Angelia</p>
<p>tried to explain but it was confusing to Nasuada. She raised her hand. "Never mind. I will have to hear it from some how is actually married."</p>
<p>Clapping her hands she said, "Jormundur." The man walked into the tent from outside, where he always stood unless called upon. "Yes Lady</p>
<p>Nasuada?"</p>
<p>She looked at him seriously. "Go and get me Katrina." Jormundur bowed and left. A minute later Katrina walked in, wearing her usual set of</p>
<p>cloths. "Yes Lady? You wished to speak to me?" Nasuada nodded. "I did. I wished to speak to you about Roran." Worry suddenly crossed</p>
<p>Katrina's face. "Why? Has something happened to him?" Roran had been away for four days now, leading the attack on the Empire. "To the</p>
<p>best of my knowledge he is fine. What I wanted to know about was how he made you love him and how you became aware of the fact that he</p>
<p>loved you. Katrina smiled. "Ah. Okay." For the next two hours she told Nasuada in many ways how she had detected Roran's attraction to her.</p>
<p>"And so we fell in love, keeping it a secret from my father, Sloan. And then the attack on Carvahall and then I didn't see him until he rescued me</p>
<p>about two and a half months later." Nasuada nodded. From what she could tell Roran's methods of making Katrina notice him where about the</p>
<p>same to what Blodhgarm had done. She excused Katrina and told Angelia that she needed time alone. When she was alone she looked at the</p>
<p>scrying mirror. Then the mirror rippled like water and showed the face of Eragon. "Nasuada, it is good to see you." Nasuada nodded. Two</p>
<p>months ago his sudden appearance would have frightened.</p>
<p>But she had become used to sudden appearances. "Eragon, I am glad to see you are alright. Where is Arya?" Eragon's face slightly relaxed and</p>
<p>she swore she saw a smile on his face for a split moment. "She is looking for food for us." Then his face hardened. "Would you be so kind as to</p>
<p>answer a question for me?" Nasuada nodded. "Why in the world did you send Blodhgarm to find us?" Nasuada took a deep breath. "I am sorry</p>
<p>Eragon, but I can not let you and Arya continue as you have." Something close to confusion spread across Eragon's face. "'As we have'? What</p>
<p>do you mean?" And so the story of how she had found out about Eragon and Arya was quickly told. "So I had to send Blodhgarm to find you." A</p>
<p>smirk spread on Eragon's face. "And are you aware of his planes for us?" Nasuada nodded her head. "Get you to Fiom, retrieve the egg, and…."</p>
<p>At this point Eragon interrupted Nasuada, "And then force us to Du WeldenVarden? Was that in your orders, Nasuada?" Stunned she said, "No,</p>
<p>no it wasn't. Where is Blodhgarm? I wish to speck with him." A moment of seeming inactivity came before the cat like elf came into view. Three</p>
<p>lines in the ancient language came from his mouth and Nasuada saw his whole form, not just his face. He bowed as low as a servant would.</p>
<p>"Greetings, Lady Nasuada." Nasuada's hand waved in the air. "Tell Eragon to leave the room you are in, now. Tell him the order is coming from</p>
<p>me." Another moment passed and Blodhgarm returned. "To what do I owe the pleasure of specking to you?" Nasuada suppressed a smile of</p>
<p>pleasure at hearing him say that. "I wished to speck to you about Eragon and Arya." The elf nodded his head, causing his mane to fly in the air.</p>
<p>"I have kept them separate at all times. We are but two short days from Fiom." Nasuada allowed her smile to break through her face. "And</p>
<p>what do you plan to do then?" The elf looked startled at the question. He cast an angry glance towards the door. "Since you asked, I had a</p>
<p>favor to ask of you." She nodded. "I was wondering if it would be alright for me to take Eragon and Arya to Du WeldenVarden after we retrieve</p>
<p>the egg." Nasuada noticed that a she could smell a slight musk in the air. <em>He is sending his musk through the spell. </em>Trying to ignore it she said,</p>
<p>"For what purpose?" The elf smiled. "For no other reason then to see my queen so she can decide what Arya's punishment will be for mating</p>
<p>with Eragon and so breaking our laws. Also Arya will give birth inside two weeks. It would be better if the child is born in Du WeldenVarden</p>
<p>where there are many powerful elves to help if the event should go wrong." Nasuada nodded almost not hearing him. Although she tried to</p>
<p>ignore it, she loved the smell of his musk. The elf seemed to realize that he had her under his control. "So we can go to Du Weldenvarden?"</p>
<p>Again Nasuada nodded. "Yes you may." The elf smiled. "Good. I am glad." Then the musk stopped and Nasuada had her right mind again.</p>
<p>The elf smiled. "Nasuada, did you happen to have this dream sometime?" A line of memories went through Nasuada from him. It was the exact</p>
<p>dream she remembered having, only it was from his few point. "You had it as well?" Blodhgarm nodded. "I did." A fierce grin came from</p>
<p>Nasuada." And what were you doing dreaming of me like that Blodhgarm?" He grinned as well. "Sometimes my dreams slip out of my control."</p>
<p>His response disappointed her. She had thought that he had wanted to see her like that. Then he said, "That dream was not one of those</p>
<p>times." She looked at him and the grin she had had, came back. "And who was it that I saw it to?" The elf shrugged his shoulder. "I suppose</p>
<p>that will I was having the dream my mind cast out towards yours. We elves have dreams not like you humans. In history thirty one elves had</p>
<p>the ability to send their dreams to someone else and in that dream; it was as if the two were actually facing each other. If I wanted to I could</p>
<p>send my dreams to you and we could do whatever we wished in it." She smiled to herself and part of it escaped. "The dream we shared, do you</p>
<p>want to do that again?" The prospect of the dream again seemed to lower Blodhgarm usual standards of form. His shoulders sagged and a look</p>
<p>of desire came on his face. "I would love that." Nasuada nodded. Then her face showed a look of teasing. "I assume of spent the rest of you're</p>
<p>sleep thinking of me naked, on that bed, yours?"</p>
<p>The memory made Blodhgarm smile. "Yes I did. I've spent every moment thinking of it." Then Nasuada straightened. "How will you contact me</p>
<p>when night comes and we may play again the dream we shared and make it go further?" The elf thought for a moment. Then he said, "If you</p>
<p>will wait for a moment I will tell you." Three minutes past before a sizzling noise began in the tent. Then an explosion burnt the grass to her</p>
<p>left. In the center of the charred circle laid an orb of pure gold the size of Nasuada's heel. Blodhgarm face came back on the mirror. "This gold</p>
<p>will serve as the thread of thought between us. Every night, before you go to sleep, press this orb onto your forehead. It will burn for a</p>
<p>moment but do not take it off or it will not work. It burns because it is seeking out my mind. Then it will connect us and, well, you know the rest.</p>
<p>To end it simple touch you're first and second fingers to you're forehead." Nodding she said, "Go then to Du Weldenvarden. And I look forward</p>
<p>to my sleep tonight." And then the spell ended.</p>






  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Roran</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>Roran had never wanted anything so much as to be back with the Varden, and more over, Katrina. His mind was on her every second of the</p>
<p>day. Especially since Nasuada had contacted his group to tell him that she was to give birth any day. So he had decided to get the raid over</p>
<p>with so that he could return in time for the birth of their child. The child was the secondary thing on his mind. <em>I am going to be a father. </em>The</p>
<p>thought so ushered that when Katrina had first told him he had not believed her. <em>I wonder what we will name the child. Will it be a boy or girl? I </em></p>
<p><em>think I'd like a boy better. </em>Then a voice said beside him, "Roran. We're near only a mile away from the supply train and you're day dreaming." On</p>
<p>a horse trotting several feet away sat Carn. Roran smiled. "Well that won't do, will it?" Roran had been waiting to talk to Carn ever since then</p>
<p>set off from the main body of the Varden. "Carn how was it that you first learned to use magic?" Carn seemed surprised by the sudden change</p>
<p>in subject. "Well, my father learned the art when I was about 13, and he taught me to use it." Roran nodded. That was how most magicians</p>
<p>were taught to use their art. "Is how you learned to use magic any different then how a Rider would be taught?" He had not expected that</p>
<p>Carn would know how a Rider was taught, but he figured he may as well try. Because of that he didn't think that Carn would react like he did.</p>
<p>"Of course it isn't. Riders are given their magical abilities from being linked with a dragon. My type of magic is different. I can barely get to the</p>
<p>flow of magic but I can get to it." Eragon had not mentioned that during their talk before they raided Helgrind. "Then how do you get this</p>
<p>magical ability if you aren't a Rider?" Carn's face lit up. "I take it you wish to learn the art?" Roran nodded. "I do, but there are certain parts that</p>
<p>I don't want."</p>
<p>Carn thought for a moment. "Well then I'd be glad to teach you, if you want. I can, you know." Roran was delighted that he finally found</p>
<p>someone who could teach him magic. "Please do." Carn looked into the distance. I'll start teaching you as soon as we are done with this work."</p>
<p>He pointed his finger. Ninety some yards away there was a long line that was around 100 feet long. "There's the supply train. Tell everyone to</p>
<p>move in. They know what there supposed to do." Carn turned around and shouted for everyone in their 170 force to attack. Like a surge of</p>
<p>lightning the small army shot forward. Arrows shot over head, both coming and going to the supply train. Roran and Carn stayed in place. Roran</p>
<p>shouted at the top of his lungs, orders to what the men should do. The attack was over in less then a half an hour. Will they were picking out</p>
<p>their dead, one of the Varden stumbled up to Roran, blood trickling from the man's head. "Help me, Roran." He did not think but looked at Carn</p>
<p>and said, "Help this man, now." Carn jumped down and walked to the man. He looked up at Roran. "Watch this. It will be good for you when</p>
<p>you learn magic. Pay attention to the words I say." Then he started to speak in the ancient language. It was around twenty seconds before</p>
<p>then man's head sealed up. Carn's face was pale from the effort. The man walked away to help in the finding, categorizing, and burning of the</p>
<p>supplies. Carn got back onto his horse and started to eat a loaf of bread. "You see now why I am so hesitant to use magic. Simply put, magic</p>
<p>costs as much energy as it would take to do on your own. So if you try and heal someone it will take as much energy as it would take for the</p>
<p>wound to heal by itself." When they were down listing the items, they pilled the bodies of the men, put them onto a pier, and set it ablaze.</p>
<p>They cut the throats of the oxen, and started home. For two and a half hours Carn explained the powers and disadvantage that any magic user</p>
<p>had. What magic could do and what you should never do. First he asked what Roran knew of magic and then filled in where he was ignorant.</p>
<p>That night he found out why the rock he had tried to lift would not budge. "Carn said I have to get into the flow of magic, and that he could feel</p>
<p>the magic in my head, but I had to find it first." Then he reached into his mind, searching for anything that he could think of as magic. Nothing</p>
<p>came to him. Frustrated his mind began to wonder. It was at that point that he felt a bump that he had always felt inside his mind, like a hidden</p>
<p>room that he didn't feel the need to enter. Excited he picked up a loose stone from the ground, put it onto his hand, and delved into the bump.</p>
<p>It was hard. The bump was stubborn and it took almost five minutes before Roran felt it begin to weaken. He pushed into it with all his</p>
<p>concentration, and like a flood of warm light he burst. "Stenr risa." Like a spirit the stone lifted off his hand. It was not in the air for long. After</p>
<p>about ten seconds his strength failed. The stone fell onto his hand. Once he called Carn and told him of his success there was so much</p>
<p>congratulating that he felt the sudden desire to tell Eragon of his success. And so he had another spell caster with them scry him. He did it on a</p>
<p>small mirror so that he could talk to Eragon in private as he asked. It was a few moments before Eragon's face appeared on the mirror. He</p>
<p>seemed surprised it was Roran. "Roran it's so good to see you. Where are you?" Roran smiled. Save for Katrina, Eragon was his only family.</p>
<p>"I'm returning from another raid on the Empire's supply train." Wishing to make a favorable impression on Eragon he picked on a rock and</p>
<p>looked at it. Eragon watched from wherever he was. "Stenr risa." The rock again lifted from his hand. Astonishment crossed Eragon's face and</p>
<p>then a more pleased face came to him. "You did it then?" Roran nodded and the laughed. "I did it then." Eragon laughed too. "Did you do it with</p>
<p>my advice or someone else's?" Roran smiled. "I did it with someone else's. You failed you to mention that I had at get to the magic before I</p>
<p>could use it." Eragon grew sober. "Roran there's something I need to tell you. Is anyone else in the room?"</p>
<p>Roran looked around. "No. What is it you need to tell me?" Eragon's face looked around the room he was in. Then he leaned towards the mirror</p>
<p>and said, "Arya is pregnant." Roran sat there for a moment and then started to laugh harder then could ever remember laughing. His mirth</p>
<p>subsiding he said, "Ah, good one, Eragon. You really had me going there for a minute." Anger crossed Eragon face. "I promise you Roran, I am</p>
<p>not lying." Roran's face turned red. "Ah, so you expect me to believe you're the father?" Eragon nodded. "All right Eragon. When did this</p>
<p>happen?" Eragon's face told Roran he was less angry then before. "We did it around a week ago. Roran I need you're advice. What should I do</p>
<p>now?" Roran shrugged. "You did you're part a week ago. What else can you do? So when is she to give birth?" Eragon looked at him angrily for</p>
<p>a moment then said, "Around three weeks." Roran sat up in surprise. "I thought you said you did it a week ago." Eragon nodded. "We did.</p>
<p>Elves give birth to their children at faster paces the humans. When will Katrina give birth?" Roran felt worry begin in his chest, as it did</p>
<p>whenever he heard her name. "Any day now, and it has me worried." Eragon's face looked confused. "Why is that?" Roran let out a long sigh.</p>
<p>"Simply, I'm not there for it. I'm leading my forces back to the Varden as fast as I can, but I'm afraid that we won't make it in time." Eragon</p>
<p>looked amused. "So I'm with the women that will have my child and I'm worried, and you're not with that woman and you're worried." Roran</p>
<p>clenched his hands. "This isn't funny, Eragon." Eragon nodded his head, but amusement still was on his face. "I know, I know. It just seems like</p>
<p>it. Look, no matter if Katrina gives birth or not, you can not affect the speed that you are going. So don't let it bother you." Roran still felt</p>
<p>worried. "Alright I'll try." And with that the spell ended, and Roran found that he was starring at himself. Tired he went to his cot and went to</p>
<p>sleep. He missed Katrina and how she would want him to hug her as they slept. Then a name came to him. <em>Gerand. </em>And then he fell asleep.</p>




  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>The day finally arrived when they had been traveling through endless green trees that they came to the clearing that was Ellesmera. Paths and</p>
<p>trees came into view and after looking at it for a moment Eragon recognized it as the huts and roads that made the capital of the elves. A</p>
<p>feeling of cold dread filled him. How would the queen of the elves react when she heard of Arya? Arya herself was less then a week due, and</p>
<p>that made Eragon feel better about being in the city. <em>Maybe the queen won't punish us at all.</em> He snorted in self contempt. <em>Yes and maybe </em></p>
<p><em>Blodhgarm will leave me and Arya alone for ten seconds. </em>Of course the elf would never do that. When he was not physically watching them like a</p>
<p>hawk he cast a spell that alerted him if Eragon's and Arya's skin should meet. And if it should, even by accident, the elf would then cast another</p>
<p>spell that put a force field where ever they were that made it so that they could not get within ten feet of each other. What the elf didn't know,</p>
<p>and could not, was that he and Arya were fulfilling the desires of their love for each other in the comfort of their minds, the one place Blodgarm</p>
<p>could never reach. They had decided it would be best to wait until the return trip to get the egg. Or else the risked losing it in the wild.</p>
<p>The plan, of course, was Blodhgarm's invention. He invented every plan they had. Part of it was because of Arya's upcoming birth giving. No</p>
<p>matter how much the elf disliked the idea of Arya giving birth to a human elf half-breed he would not let the queen's daughter die just because</p>
<p>she was not where there was a good healer. So they had gone directly there instead of stopping in Fiom. With the approach of the coming</p>
<p>battles the elves had decided that, due to Evendar's fate in battle, Izlanzadi was transported by magic back to Ellesmera, where she was</p>
<p>coordinating their attacks in the western parts of Alagaesia. Eragon had been there when Blodhgarm scryed Nasuada to tell them of his plan to</p>
<p>go to Ellesmera and he noticed how instead of being thoughtful, as she usually looked, Nasuada closed her eyes and her head tilted upward</p>
<p>and she seemed to be inhaling something. Then Nasuada told Eragon to leave the room and so, of course, he did. Once outside he listened in</p>
<p>on there conversation with the same spell he had used to eavesdrop on Brom and Jeod so many months ago. "Ah Blodhgarm last night was</p>
<p>amazing. Can you really do that at will?" Eragon was curious so he uttered a spell that would allow him to see through the wall and those see</p>
<p>what was going on. It took a moment for the spell to work, during which time there was no noise in the room. When the spell finally took affect</p>
<p>he looked into the room and saw that Blodhgarm had a pleased, close to wanting look on his face.</p>
<p>It was the look of a starving man in front of a grand feast. Eragon could not imagine why, until he turned his eyes onto Nasuada and after</p>
<p>looking for a split second reverted his eyes back to Blodhgarm. Nasuada wore no shirt, nor bra, nor did he think any cloths at all. Blodhgarm</p>
<p>nodded his blue head. "Indeed I can. Do you still have the orb of gold I sent you? Without it I will not be able to." Nasuada nodded her head</p>
<p>and arched her back on the chair, super imposing her shinning chest. Unlike when he saw Arya naked, when his eyes stayed plastered to her</p>
<p>eyes, with Nasuada he looked at her without reservation, eyes almost always on her chest or waist. "I would not ever even dream of losing it."</p>
<p>Blodhgarm nodded and smiled. "I am glad that you enjoyed it. So then I have you're permission to it again?" Nasuada smiled also. "You have</p>
<p>my order to do it again." Blodhgarm twisted his hand in the elves simply of respect and said, "I look forward to seeing you again with no cloths</p>
<p>on." And then the mirror cleared. Blodhgarm sighed and stood. It was then that he straightened and smelled the air. Then his eyes turned</p>
<p>towards where Eragon was watching him through the wall. He let out a near hiss of surprise. Then, with the speed of an elfish arrow, he stood</p>
<p>outside, glaring at Eragon. "What do you think you're doing?" Eragon stood to his full height, which put him about an inch taller then the elf. "I</p>
<p>could ask you the same thing. What do you think you're doing?" The elf snarled. "Why were you spying on us?" Eragon shock his head. "Are</p>
<p>you going to answer all my questions with another question?" Blodhgarm snarled again. "You have no right to spy on us like you did." Eragon</p>
<p>had to fight the urge to laugh. "Oh, really, to the best of my memory you were telling Arya, about a week ago, that she had betrayed her kind</p>
<p>by mating with me. Yet here find evidence of the theory that Arya made up." Blodhgarm turned his head. "Just drop it, okay Eragon. Ask</p>
<p>Nasuada later if you wish." Eragon shrugged.</p>
<p>"And speaking of the love of my life, where is Arya?" He shrugged. "I am not sure." They left the house they were in and found that she was</p>
<p>waiting for them outside on her horse. She smiled when Eragon came into view. He smiled back. Of all the people he had ever meet, Arya was</p>
<p>by far the one he cared for the most. They started to ride at there usual pace, which was a brisk trot. They couldn't do more then that due to</p>
<p>Arya and the sharp pains she received when she moved to quickly. And now they were walking through the trees of Ellesmera. Eragon's dread</p>
<p>grew as they closed in on the huge tree that made up Izlanzadi's home. In less then five minutes they entered in the queens' throne room. Ten</p>
<p>noble elves stood sitting on either side of a twenty foot table and at its head sat the queen of the elves. Izlanzadi. As one the 11 elves turned</p>
<p>their noble faces towards the 2 elves and the 1 elf human standing in the door way. Arya, Blodhgarm, and Eragon all went down on one knee.</p>
<p>Izlanzadi said, "Rise Eragon and Arya." As he stood Eragon noticed how Blodhgarm looked pleased with himself. He obviously expected</p>
<p>Izlanzadi would be in an outrage over her daughter. Izlanzadi stood with a flow of her clock. "I have heard for several days now of your</p>
<p>upcoming birth. Are the rumors true?" Arya nodded. "They are, mother." Izlanzadi closed her eyes. Eragon looked over and saw that</p>
<p>Blodhgarm's eyes said, "Yes! Finally! I've been waiting for this all week!" Then to Eragon's utter astonishment, Izlanzadi rushed at Arya and</p>
<p>hugged her like a mother did her daughter. "Oh daughter I am so proud of you." Looking sidelong at Blodhgarm he saw that the elf looked as if</p>
<p>he could not understand what was going on. Arya herself seemed a bit taken aback. Blodhgarm let out a hiss of outrage. "What? You do not</p>
<p>plan on punishing her?"</p>
<p>Izlanzadi looked at him. "No I do not. My daughter has returned to Du Weldenvarden, and has shown us once again that she is independent to</p>
<p>an extreme. And that she could rather be loved then be thought highly of." Then she turned her gaze onto Eragon, and he felt like he was a</p>
<p>rabbit on the ground, and she an eagle in the sky, watching him. "I assume that you are the father?" Eragon nodded his head. "That I am, Your</p>
<p>Majesty." Izlanzadi let go of Arya and faced Eragon. Her fists tightened and he was afraid that she was going to hurt him. Then she relaxed.</p>
<p>"Well I will not make much of it. Come, my daughter to my room where we may talk. And Eragon I assume you would want to talk to Oromis and</p>
<p>Glaedr. After you are done with that you know where you're room is." And then with Arya she departed. The queen was right. He did want to</p>
<p>talk to Oromis, so he walked out of the tree, past a furious Blodhgarm, and ran to the Crags of Telnear. When he got there he looked up at the</p>
<p>crags, nearly a mile up. Then he slowed his breathing and then said, "Risa!" He began to float up. Ten minutes later he alighted upon the top.</p>




  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>Oromis lay against Glaedr's intact foreleg, doing what appeared to be sleeping. Eragon walked over and Glaedr's nose twitched and he raised</p>
<p>his head. When he saw Eragon he snaked his head around and touched Oromis on the head. The elf's eyes came open, but at first he did not</p>
<p>see Eragon. He looked up at Glaedr. "What is it, Glaedr?" The gold dragon flicked his tongue out in the direction of Eragon. Oromis looked in</p>
<p>that direction and seemed surprise. "Eragon!" He stood and brushed his hands on his robe. Then he walked over and said in a more formal</p>
<p>voice, "Welcome back to Ellesmera, Eragon. To what do we owe the-" Whatever the elf was about to say was drowned out when Glaedr</p>
<p>snaked his head around his Rider and said in a worried voice, <em>Where is Saphira? I caught several deer for her in case she might be hungry. Do not </em></p>
<p><em>worry, Master. She is fine. However she had to stay in the Varden in case Murtagh and Thorn should attack. </em>Eragon returned his attention back to</p>
<p>Oromis. The elf continued what he was saying. "To what do we owe the pleasure of such an unexpected visit?" Eragon gathered his thoughts.</p>
<p>"To put it simply, Master, I have come to inform you that on my return trip to the Varden I will be stopping in Fiom where there will be, in</p>
<p>waiting, a dragon egg." Only once before had he seen Oromis dumbstruck. When he told him of how Saphira had given Elva her dragon mark.</p>
<p>Now he saw it again and more so then last time. The elf's mouth dropped open and he stammered, "What?!" Thus Eragon began to tell of how</p>
<p>Nasuada had learned of the egg and what had happened since. The elf's eyes closed. Then he said, "Never did I think that we would find a</p>
<p>dragon egg by chance." Then he went into his house for several minutes and walked out with a scroll in hand. "On that is a spell that I want</p>
<p>you to place on it the very second it is possible." Eragon opened it and read it. "What will it do?" Oromis pushed the scroll back when he tried to</p>
<p>give it back. "No keep it. If you forget the spell then you will still have it. As for what it will do, it will cause the egg to become invisible to all</p>
<p>eyes but yours, Arya's and if the occasion should be horribly bad Gailbatorix's." Then a trace of amusement flickered in his age less face.</p>
<p>"So you are the father of Arya's child." It wasn't a question. Eragon nodded. "I am." Oromis smiled and said, "What will you name the child?"</p>
<p>Eragon thought. He had never wondered what he would name his first child. Then a name came to him that seem perfect and appropriate at</p>
<p>the same time. I don't know what we shall name it if it is a girl but if it is a boy then I think Brom would be appropriate." Oromis's eyes widened</p>
<p>and he nearly laughed. "That would be a nice name I think. I'm not sure what Brom would think of it." Eragon wondered why he found it so</p>
<p>funny. He was about to ask the elf why, but decided against it. A loud yawn escaped him and only a few seconds after it was out did he realize</p>
<p>it had happened. Oromis nodded. "Well then if that is all then I think you should go to sleep. It is sunset and you look tired. If you want then go</p>
<p>and see Arya first but I want you to sleep soon. You look like you're about to fall over." Eragon thanked Oromis and Glaedr for their time and</p>
<p>went to Tialdari Hall, where he found Arya and Izlanzadi, sitting on Arya's bed, and talking. Arya noticed Eragon and smiled at him. Izlanzadi</p>
<p>stood with an elegant motion and said, "Arya I am tired. I am going to my quarters to rest. Eragon, we had our finest healer see to her and he</p>
<p>said that she will give birth in a mere two days, if less." Then she left. Arya motioned towards Eragon to sit. He walked over and sat down on</p>
<p>the bed which was about ten to fifteen feet from the door. She said, "Izlanzadi told me that Blodhgarm no longer has the right to give us</p>
<p>orders. We are free of his command." Eragon nodded. "How are you feeling?" Arya looked at him and smiled. "Alright, I guess. How was your</p>
<p>discussion with Oromis?"</p>
<p>Eragon reached around her and started to massage her neck as he spook. "Fine, even though it was such a sort visit. He seemed surprised by</p>
<p>my sudden appearance." Arya leaned against his chest and then leaned up and kissed him. "I'm not surprised. He hasn't seen you since over a</p>
<p>month ago and he didn't know you were coming." They were silent for a minute and then she stood and reaching down to her stomach she</p>
<p>undid the buttons to her shirt. She soon had it off and she tossed it over her shoulder and then she reached around to her back and undid her</p>
<p>bra, reviling her chest. Her bra too she tossed into some random direction. Then she undid the cord that held her pants in place and pushed</p>
<p>them down to her ankles and pulled them off. Finally she hocked her fingers around her underwear and pulled them down and then she went</p>
<p>over to the wall and put her arms over her head, clasped them together, and looked at Eragon in a longing way. He stood and walked over to</p>
<p>her. He was about to put a hand on her chest but she grabbed his hand and said, "Do you love me?" Eragon was startled that she thought</p>
<p>such a question was even needed, the answer being self evident. "Yes I do." She smiled and walked over to the bed, pulled the blankets back</p>
<p>and went down onto her hands and knees. "Then show me how much you love me." He smiled and walked over to the bed and pushed her</p>
<p>until she went down onto her back and he became to show her how much he loved her.</p>
<p>Eragon awoke to an annoying talking in his ears. It took him a minute to realize that it was the voice of Nasuada. He sat up and saw her face</p>
<p>on the mirror on the far wall. "Eragon, wake up, now!" Then she realized he was awake. "Finally. I need to talk to you Eragon." He groaned.</p>
<p>"Can't it wait?" Nasuada shook her head. "No I'm afraid not. I need you to leave Ellesmera and get to Fiom as fast as possible." He got up and</p>
<p>put his cloths and sat in front of the mirror. "Why is that?" Nasuada took a deep breath. "King Orik has just informed me of two things. One is</p>
<p>that he can not send us his warriors because in three days is Az Durgrimstn Barzul. The Clan's Fate. It is a celebration that they hold every</p>
<p>decade and no dwarf is to fight during it. It is a three day celebration. Second that his warriors received a letter for Orik that said that if he is at</p>
<p>the celebration do not expect to live another day. I need you to go there and guard Orik until it is over. After that he should be save. I have</p>
<p>already sent Trianna to the mountain. She will help you. Then I need you to get back to the Varden as soon as possible. Eragon nodded.</p>
<p>"Alright. But how am I supposed to get there by three days? I can't run that fast." Nasuada had clearly already thought about it. "Ask you're</p>
<p>teachers. They should have a way." Eragon nodded. He was sure such a spell excited. The problem was if or Oromis and Glaedr would tell him.</p>
<p>"Okay. I will ask them.</p>
<p>However would it be all right if I wait for two days before going? Arya will give birth in that time and I don't want to miss it." Nasuada thought</p>
<p>for a moment. "Fine Eragon you may stay. But only if you're teachers tell you of a way to get there on time." Eragon thought of the time he had</p>
<p>spied on Nasuada and Blodhgarm when Nasuada had been naked and Blodhgarm starring at here as if he had seen her like that before. He</p>
<p>almost asked her about it, but stopped himself. <em>I will when I return to the Varden. </em>"As soon as you're child is born, get to Fiom, get the egg, and</p>
<p>go to Varthen Dur, and then get back to the Varden." Eragon nodded. "I will go now and consult my teachers." Nasuada said goodbye and then</p>
<p>faded from the mirror.</p>





  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Katrina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a sigh of discontentment Katrina awoke and rose from her cot that she usually shared with Roran, and walked over and sat in her chair.</p>
<p>Just getting up was now a challenge. Walking from one end of the Varden's camp and back was like jogging 20 miles for her. She was a 3 days</p>
<p>due now and she could not remember a time in her life when she had thought so much. She thought about Roran, their child, the doom of</p>
<p>Alagaesia, the Varden, Eragon and Saphira, Eragon's child. The list was endless. Still she was glad to be with the Varden, for Nasuada had given</p>
<p>her three men that were ordered to do anything Katrina wanted them to. There names were Triggr, Noften, and Seftun. While Noften and Seftun</p>
<p>had obeyed her without question, Triggr had developed a fascination with her that she didn't like. He didn't seem to care about her as a person,</p>
<p>more like a target. He probably had a bigger ego then the size of the Hadarac Desert. She was wearing a red dress that went down to her feet</p>
<p>and rendered her body invisible below the waist, where a small bit of her rounding stomach had escaped from her attempts to conceal it. Hot,</p>
<p>she clapped her hands. Seftun and Triggr walked into the tent. They waited outside until she clapped to tell them she needed or wanted</p>
<p>something. "I'm hot. Please get me some water. The other please cool me with the fan." Triggr nodded and turned to Seftun. "You heard her, go</p>
<p>get her some water." Seftun looked taken aback, and when he hesitated, Triggr hit him up side the head and said, "Go on. Now! You and Noften</p>
<p>go to the Jiet River and get her the cleanest water you can get. Leave the water outside and don't come in unless I or katrina tell you to." A</p>
<p>moment later she heard Seftun tell Noften their orders and the two set off.</p>
<p>Katrina suddenly became uneasy with only Triggr in the tent. He said, "Now about that fanning." He went and got a fan from the other side of</p>
<p>the room. Then he went over to her and put his hand on the small of her back. Katrina stiffened and tried to pull away but just trying made her</p>
<p>tired enough that it hurt. "What are you doing?" Triggr looked at her slightly affronted. "Oh nothing just occurred to me that you need a little bit</p>
<p>of pleasure while your husband gone." Then he picked her up and said, "Let's just go over to the bed, shall we?" He started to walk to the bed.</p>
<p>Katrina was concerned but with her pregnancy she was unsure if she had the ability to resist him if he tried to rape her. Lifting a finger was an</p>
<p>incredibly hard task. He sat her down on the bed so that she didn't have much balance. "Thank you but would you please get the fan now? I am</p>
<p>very hot." Triggr shock his head. "I'm afraid that you're not in control any more." Then to her horror he gapped the strap that held her dress up</p>
<p>and ripped it off. The dress fell around her waist. Katrina through up her arms to shield her breasts from his view. But it was too late. He had</p>
<p>seen her. "Oh yeah. How about some more?" He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her up and pulled her dress down to her ankles. All she wore</p>
<p>was a pair of thin underwear she wore to avoid chaffing on the insides of her legs. He liked that even more. He went down on his hands and</p>
<p>knees and using a single hand and with a slight tap, pushed her back into a sitting position.</p>
<p>Katrina was sure that if she wasn't pregnant and if she wasn't and as tired as she was she would have been able to escape him but she was</p>
<p>tired and unable to fight back. He put two thumbs on the insides of her panties and pulled them down. Katrina shivered as she became naked,</p>
<p>feeling exposed. The more time he took the more tired she became. She was now too tired to move. He pushed her back onto the bed, but his</p>
<p>hand landed on her breast and he creased it for a minute before returning his attetion onto what it was on. He grabbed her legs, fit them</p>
<p>around his neck, and crossed them. Katrina was too tired to resist him. He put his tongue on the side of her leg and trailed it down her leg until</p>
<p>he came toher waist.</p>
<p>He reached his hand up and kept a hand on her stomach as he explored her. She moaned sadly and started to cry. She was so tired</p>
<p>that she could not stop him from making love to her and she knew he would not be gentle. What would Roran think? Would he think that she</p>
<p>had wanted him to? She didn't think there was much more reason for living to her but Roran. Not breaking the contact between his mouth and</p>
<p>her waist he ripped off his own shirt and pants and underwear until he too was naked. He pushed her in, no gentle way, into a lying position. He</p>
<p>got onto her and was about to plunge himself inside of her when their was a noise outside. "Get that water level. If you spill there's no way in</p>
<p>the world that Triggr will let us off lightly." Triggr stopped what he was doing, extending his mouth to one of her peach-colored nipples, when he</p>
<p>froze.</p>
<p>The men where a mile away but it was a loud enough yell that he heard it. In less then a minute he had himself and Katrina back in their proper</p>
<p>cloths. He got Katrina to her feet and pushed her to the flap that was closed that served as a door. The men were now about to open the flap</p>
<p>that was the door when Katrina opened it. A knife was pushed into her back. Triggr whispered in her ear, "Make them go away." She smiled as</p>
<p>the water was given to her. She drank from it and that served to steady her tiredness. "Thank you, men. You have the rest of the day off."</p>
<p><em>Please don't leave me to the pl</em>e<em>asure of this sex hunger man, </em>was what she thought. The men, of course, departed. Katrina felt the sipper of her</p>
<p>dress slip down. Then it pulled back up and he said, "All right I'll be back tonight. If you try and get away you won't like the consequences." Then</p>
<p>he left. Katrina sat on the bed and started to cry. If he would wait one more day she would regain all her energy and she could resist him. As it</p>
<p>was she couldn't do that in a few hours until night. She wanted Roran to be here. She was positive he would be able to take Triggr down with</p>
<p>ease.</p>
<p>That night it rained. It rained for nearly two hours. Katrina sat hunched over on here bed, waiting the arrival of the visitor she knew would be</p>
<p>there soon. Triggr would come and rape her and she was to tired and weak to fight him. If Roran was here she knew he would protect her.</p>
<p>More then that she would probably give birth inside two days. She wanted him to be there for it. Suddenly the rain stopped and she smelled the</p>
<p>fresh world. With the calm of it all she did not notice, until it was too late, the footsteps at the back of her tent. Triggr stepped in through the</p>
<p>small hole he made with his knife. He spotted her by the bed and walked over to her. "Ah how sweet. Saved me the trouble of getting you to the</p>
<p>bed?" She just stared at him. He nodded and then shrugged. "Not in the mood to talk? All right, fine. I'll just get to what I came here for." He</p>
<p>grabbed her dress below the throat and ripped it off. She gasped at the few seconds he constricted her breathing. He continued to rip her dress</p>
<p>until he took it off, leaving her with nothing but her bra and panties on. Again she felt exposed in front of him. He reached around her and undid</p>
<p>her bra until her breasts were naked in front of his lust filled eyes. He put his hand on her forehead and pushed her down onto the bed. He used</p>
<p>his knife to cut open her panties and throw them across the tent. He opened her legs and rapped them around his head. She gasped as his</p>
<p>tongue entered her. She put her hands in front of her eyes as she cried. For hours it seemed he did that. Then he stopped and looked at her.</p>
<p>"Ah, did I make you cry? Too bad. Cause I'm not about to stop." He grabbed both her breast and worked on them for another three minutes, by</p>
<p>Katrina's reckoning.</p>
<p>The more and more he did to her, the more and more she felt guilty. Somewhere in the far distance, and over the rain, it had continued, a horn</p>
<p>blow. Triggr did not seem to notice. He was to busy ripping off his pants so that he could rape her. Katrina heard it though and she wondered</p>
<p>what was happening. She looked to the entrance to the tent and then screamed as he shot into her. As he pumped she cried harder and</p>
<p>harder. When it was finally over he did it all over again. Again and again he did it until he made love to her four times in a minute. Katrina felt so</p>
<p>exposed and painful. "Please stop." She managed to sob out. Triggr shock his head. "No way." He spun her until her butt was pointing at his</p>
<p>waist and her head was lying flat on the bed. His hands went around to her waist and headed inbetween her legs. She gasped and started too</p>
<p>scream as he entered her again. He put both his hands on her hips and caressed it until he stopped and she felt something poke</p>
<p>her on her butt. Realizing what he was going to do, and not thinking she could take it, she sobbed out. "No, wait, please don't-" She stopped</p>
<p>and gasped as the hands that she now hated where lifted off her and a loud crash came from behind her. Then arms enveloped her.</p>
<p>"Katrina, are you all right?" Katrina turned around and began to sob with joy. Roran stood over her. He kissed her and said, "Stupid question,</p>
<p>but, what did he do to you?" Katrina was now crying so hard, both from her being rapped, and her relive at seeing him, she could hardly get out</p>
<p>a coherent statement. "H-He ra-p-pped me, s-s-so ma-a-any time-s-s." She managed around her sobs. Roran nodded at and walked back to</p>
<p>Triggr, who know lay against a broken table, stunned. Roran pulled out his hammer. Triggr got to his feet. "All right, you've got ten seconds to</p>
<p>explain what it is you think you're doing, rapping my wife while my back is turned, and then get out of here." Triggr spat out a globule of blood.</p>
<p>I don't need to explain myself to you." Then he raised a fist as if he was going to punch Roran. Roran let the blow continue far past when Katrina</p>
<p>knew he was capable of stopping it the he said. "Letta!" Triggr's arm stopped in mid-punch. "What-What did you do to my arm?" Waving a hand</p>
<p>as if he did not care to explain he said, "Jierda." Triggr's arm snapped back as the bone was broken.</p>
<p>Then Roran stepped forward and grabbed Triggr by the nape of his neck. "It would be so easy to kill you for what you have done to Katrina. One</p>
<p>simple word and you would be dead." Triggr smiled. "Yet you have no evidence that I did anything." Roran shock his head. "You were naked,</p>
<p>holding her hips like you were going to shove yourself into her from behind. Am I to believe a rapist over my own wife? No I will not kill you.</p>
<p>However if I see you again or if you ever lay a hand on Katrina again I will. Now be gone." Triggr looked at Katrina. "I'm not done with. You felt</p>
<p>too good for me to part with so easily. You will see me again." Roran's eyes flared with outrage. "Huildr!" Hold. Triggr was about to say more but</p>
<p>lost the chance as his jaw locked. "Slytha." Triggr's eyes closed, and he fell to the ground. "Risa." Triggr soundlessly floated in the air. "Thrysta."</p>
<p>Triggr disappeared as he shoot out of the tent. Roran nodded his head and went over to Katrina. He hugged her.</p>
<p>"W-When did you-you learn to use ma-magic?" Katrina held onto him as if he was her only protection. "Carn taught me on the way back. I'm only</p>
<p>as good as Eragon was when he started but I will get better." Katrina nodded. "What did Triggr do to you? And how did he get so close? Why</p>
<p>didn't you stop him?" Katrina shock her head, and walked over to the table that Triggr had broken and drank a little. "He rapped me over and</p>
<p>over. I thought it would never end. He was my care taker so that's how he got so close. As for why I didn't stop him I was too tried. I'm going to</p>
<p>give birth one of the next two days Roran." Roran nodded. Then Katrina felt a slight pain in her stomach which started to grow. She ignored it.</p>
<p>Roran started to tell her about his trip. The pain in her stomach began to grow and grow until a slight worry began to pick at here. After twenty</p>
<p>minutes it became so deep she could not think of something else. Roran noticed. "Katrina what is it?" She started to shack her head, causing her</p>
<p>hair to fly around. "I think you should get me to the healers. I think I'm starting." Roran immediately turned serious. It's too far to carry you." He</p>
<p>looked around for something to help him. Not finding any he looked at her. "This might exhaust me but-"He frowned deeply. "Risa!" Katrina</p>
<p>gasped as she became airborne. Before leaving the tent Roran grabbed a loaf of bread and started to eat it as he took her to the healers as</p>
<p>fast as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days after he was contacted by Nasuada, Arya gave birth. It took about two hours for her breathing to calm. Eragon was more worried then</p><p>he could ever remember being. If Arya died he could think of no reason to go on living, save for Saphira. So it came as physical relief when Arya</p><p>started to talk coherently again. She first did when an elf doctor by the name of Falora came and told her, "You are lucky. You're travels have not</p><p>hurt the child in any way. You have a son, by the way." Arya then sat up and looked at Eragon with a look of such tender love that he could</p><p>scarily comprehend how much she loved him. "We have a son, Eragon. I am a mother." The concept seemed to both frighten and put her in a</p><p>trance of joy. Leaning over to her and kissing her on the forehead he said, "What do you think we should name him?" She looked at him, her</p><p>look of love not diminishing at all. "Whatdo you think we should name him? I do not have the energy to think of good names right now." Without</p><p>a second thought and without hesitation he put one hand on her forehead and one on the belt of Beloth the Wise and transferred all the energy<br/>
he dared into her.</p><p>He would gladly empty the belt and Aren and all but a scrap of his own strength if it meant she would live. When he was done she looked at him</p><p>with a warm smile and said, "Foolish. But I thank you." Then she closed her eyes. After two minutes she still did not open them. Eragon became</p><p>to worry. "Arya?" She did not move. "Arya!" Her eyes flashed open. "Yes Eragon?"</p><p>Eragon sat back down with a sigh of relief. "Just thought something was happening. What do you think he should name our son?" He felt a</p><p>surge of happiness at being able to say that. He was finally with the women that he loved and had loved since that fateful morning on their way</p><p>to Du Weldenvarden. When he had walked up the hill where she and Saphira were standing and felt something jolt inside him. She looked into</p><p>the distance and then a thought seemed to leap into her mind. Her eyes popped open for a moment and then half closed again. "What do you</p><p>think of Brom?" That she would want to name her child after Brom surprised him. "That is a good name." He was about to say more when a</p><p>slight pressure started tugging at his mind. He was so tired from traveling that he did not notice at once. Once he did the pressure had grown to<br/>
a huge amount. He recognized the mind touching his. He had fought it off twice before. Murtagh. Standing up so fast that he knocked back the</p><p>chair he was sitting in he ran, fast as an elf, to the window. Far on the distant horizon their flow, fast as an eagle, a deep red patch. "What is it</p><p>Eragon?" Eragon ran back to her. Grapping Brisingr from where it laid on the shelf he said, "Murtagh and Thorn." Without waiting to explain</p><p>further he went back to the window and with complete disregard to his own safety, jumped out of the window into a four hundred foot drop.</p><p>Halfway down he shouted over the wind, "Letta, Fram!" In the span of two seconds he stopped and started to fly towards his enemy's, Murtagh</p><p>and Thorn.</p><p>Without Saphira there to help him he was at a disadvantage. Although he did have some engorgement that he did not think he would have had.</p><p>Arya and there new born child. If Murtagh even so much as thought of putting a scratch on either of them he would rip him apart, limp by limp.</p><p>His thought almost frightened him, for it was completely unprovoked. But he new it was true. Drawing Brisingr, for they were less then a</p><p>hundred feet of each other, he prepared to shout a spell, lased with all of the death words, when to his astonishment Murtagh stood up in the</p><p>saddle and shouted, with magic, "Eragon, wait! We just want to talk!" Suspicion clawed at Eragon but he said, "I've nothing to say to traitorous</p><p>fiend like you." To Eragon's puzzlement Murtagh nodded his head and said, "I know Eragon. And you should not have to but we need to talk.</p><p>Just hear me out." Eragon glared at him and said, "If we're going to talk, you'll do it without weapons, and we'll do it on the ground." Then he</p><p>motioned with Brisingr at Zar'roc he said, "Losna du knifr, sitja eka lam." "Loosen the knife, sit it in my hand." Zar'roc jumped out of its sheath</p><p>and landed in Eragon's hand. In less then five minutes they were on the ground.</p><p>Standing between him and Arya, who was almost a mile away, he said to Murtagh," Now what do you <em>have </em>to tell me?" Panting for breath, Thorn</p><p>looked at him with great excitement. Murtagh said, "Eragon, we no longer serve Gailbatorix! It worked. The advice you gave me worked!"</p><p>Eragon blanched at his unexpected response. He at first felt joy but then he scowled. "How do I know you're not lying?" Murtagh shock his head.</p><p>"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." Eragon lowered Brisingr. "Come with me." Eragon took them to Glaedr and Oromis. Upon reaching the mountain</p><p>the lived on he said, "Now you're going to fly up there and not try anything." Murtagh nodded. "I will do whatever you say to convince you that I</p><p>bore you no ill will." Thorn took off. Eragon summoned to energy inside himself and said powerfully, "Risa!" He floated upward and right before</p><p>they reached the edge he said through his mind to Murtagh, <em>Wait here and if you so much as fly within three hundred feet on that tree over there- </em></p><p>he motioned to the tree where Arya was, <em>then I swear upon my son's blood that I will personally torture and kill you. </em>Murtagh seemed surprised by</p><p>him saying <em>upon my son's blood. </em></p><p>Then he twisted the magic keeping him in the air so that it floated him up onto the mountain. Oromis was sitting on a chair looking at Ellesmera.</p><p>He turned his head as Glaedr growled, to show that Eragon was there, and said, "Ah, Eragon. To what do I owe the pleasant surprise of you</p><p>visiting?" Eragon walked over and bowed to him. "Master, I have brought you two traitors, so that you may judge what I am to do with them, for</p><p>they are of our order." Oromis seemed a little confused until he realized whom he was talking about. "I see. Where is the pair?" Eragon pointed</p><p>his mind towards Murtagh and said, "Come up now." Thorn flow out and landed on the rock.</p><p>Oromis and walked over to them. Expecting that he would be furious at them, and privately looking forward to the anger outburst, Eragon</p><p>watched. Oromis stopped in front of Murtagh, who had fallen to his knees, he looked at him. Murtagh went down and bowed as low as a slave</p><p>who was about to be whipped and was bagging to be spared. Oromis raised an arm. Eragon closed his eyes and fought off a smile of glee.</p><p>Finally Murtagh was to be given a full measure of punishment for his actions. He opened one eye and the other jolted open by itself. Oromis laid</p><p>his hands on Murtagh shoulders and said, "Well done, Murtagh. Well done, indeed." Both Eragon's and Murtagh's face shoot up in disbelieve on</p><p>Eragon's part, and stunned awe and gratitude on Murtagh. Oromis continued. "You have done well, very well, with the circumstances that fate</p><p>has placed upon you. Now rise, Rider. The ground is not a place for one of our order, who fly aside the Mighty Dragons." Murtagh staggered to</p><p>his feet.</p><p>His face showed that he could not believe what was happening and that forgiveness was the last thing that he had expected to receive. Then</p><p>Glaedr snaked his head around and placed the tip of his snout of the center of Thorn's scaly forehead. <em>You too deserve to be praised for your</em></p><p><em>actions. You have done exceedingly well for one that has been forced to destroy others. Well done. </em>Eragon couldn't belive what he was hearing.</p><p>They had slauthered thousands of the Varden and Glaedr and Oromis were congratulating them. Murtagh half-coughed, half-sobbed out the</p><p>words, "Thank you. Thank you so much." Oromis's face went into a look of compation that until that moment Eragon had only seen him direct at</p><p>him. The sight enraged Eragon. He was infuriated when Oromis lifted an arm towards his hut and said, "Please come and see my home." Then</p><p>he looked at Eragon and said, "Eragon, please get my chair, carry it back inside, and then find a good one for Murtagh." The order enraged him</p><p>to the point of bubbling over. But he obeyed.</p><p>Ten minutes later Murtagh was clothed in the finest elf cloths Oromis could get. In other words he was put in cloths Eragon would have deemed</p><p>fit for a king to wear. Then he sat at the table as Oromis filled three bowls filled to the brim with soup. Then he got a fresh loaf of bread and cut</p><p>into thirds. Then he sat and watched as Murtagh wolfed down the food. Another fifteen minutes elapsed, in which Oromis refilled his bowl six</p><p>times, until Murtagh was full. Oromis leaned back in his chair. "Tell me, Murtagh, why have you come to Ellesmera?" Murtagh looked at him like</p><p>Oromis was his undying master and would never betray him. "To escape the Empire and Gailbatorix."</p><p>Oromis nodded. "What do you think of the idea of learning under Glaedr and me, until you are fit to leave the safety of this forest?" Murtagh's</p><p>face light up in radiant joy. "Would you be willing to?" Oromis nodded his head, slow and cool. "I would. However first you must swear to me in</p><p>the Ancient Language that you are truly free of Gailbatorix, and that you wish the Varden to win the war." Murtagh swore in the Ancient</p><p>Language that all those things were so. Oromis nodded in approval. He smiled. "Well then, welcome to you're first day of being my apprentice."</p><p>Eragon could not contain himself anymore. He stood up so fast that the table rocked back and forth until falling back on its legs. "Master, may I</p><p>speak with you, in private?" Oromis looked at Murtagh and stood and walked to the scroll ridden wall of the hut. Selecting one he walked back</p><p>and gave it to Murtagh. "Here is you're first assignment. On that are the 42 glyphs that form the Ancient Language. Read and memorize them."</p><p>Then he walked out of the hut after a infuriated Eragon. Oromis closed the door, and instead of addressing Eragon, he talked to Glaedr and</p><p>Thorn. He told Glaedr that Thorn was his new apprentice and to teach him in the ways past. Then he turned to Eragon. "Now what did you need</p><p>to talk to me-" He was cut off as Eragon roared, "What are you thinking! You can not seriously intend to teach that puppet of Gailbatorix the</p><p>secrets of the Riders! With which he could end this war!" Hard anger leapt into Oromis's eyes. "After being my apprentice for so long do you</p><p>really believe that I mean to cripple the Varden? He swore in the Ancient Language that he is no longer under Gailbatorix's control. I trust</p><p>that."</p><p>In a kinder tone he said, "Remember you're answer to the question I gave you. You said that killing Gailbatorix is the only way to revive the</p><p>dragons. Here is the opportunity. If Saphira mates with Thorn we will not need to get the last egg, though we still will." Rage swept through</p><p>Eragon. "First you teach a traitor our secrets, and then you expect Saphira to mate with that abomination?" Oromis shock his head. "Do not ever</p><p>again call a dragon an abomination, Eragon. It is not his fault for what he did. Gailbatorix forced him."</p><p>"As for Saphira and Thorn mating, at least let them meet each other, when they are not trying to rip each others tails off. Who knows, Saphira</p><p>may decide she loves Thorn. Who can say for certain? Now if you will excuse me, my pupil is waiting." Eragon took what Oromis said and decided</p><p>that he was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Contacting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day after Arya's birth giving Eragon was getting ready to form the spell Oromis had taught him just that morning. The conversation</p>
<p>had been flawed and halting because Oromis was deep in a lecture with Murtagh, about the death words he had taught Eragon. The spell was</p>
<p>composed of two parts. First, it would transport you immediately to where you wanted to go, and second, it took no more energy then</p>
<p>summoning a fireball.</p>
<p>Now Eragon was about to put the spell to the test, by transporting himself from the Crags of Telnear to the tree where Arya was. It was about a<br/>mile distance. He closed his eyes and chanted out the lines. The second he was done he felt like he was a stick in a river that had been latched</p>
<p>onto a rock, but was now moving with the flow of the river.</p>
<p>One second he was standing on the cliffs and the next he was standing beside Arya. She was holding there new born son, with more love and</p>
<p>affection then he could ever remember seeing. She looked up at him, seeming unsurprised by his sudden appearance. "Hello Eragon. I missed</p>
<p>you." She handed him their son and he held him the way she told him too, because he had only held a child of that age once or twice in his life.</p>
<p>"I think I want to name him Brom." Eragon nodded as he looked at his son.</p>
<p>"I like that too. Brom it is." Even though he was no older then a day, he could already see the tips of his pointed ears. Then he raised him up</p>
<p>over his head and Brom started to laugh in a baby like way. Then he handed him back to Arya. "I need to contact Nasuada. I'll be leaving some</p>
<p>time today."</p>
<p>With that he ran to Tialdari Hall. As he was going to the queens' room, he was distracted by a sound coming out of one of the rooms. It sounded<br/>identically to Nasuada's voice. He slowly walked to the room. In his mind he uttered a spell to enhance his hearing, and allow him to see through<br/>the wall. Blodhgarm sat in front of a mirror which depicted Nasuada again naked.</p>
<p>Though he could not see for positive he was sure he saw his mouth twitch in a wolf like smile. Nasuada's tent was bare of any other human,</p>
<p>dwarf, or Urgal. Thinking that she seemed to have ordered them out he watched as Nasuada carried on a perfectly innocent conversation with</p>
<p>Blodhgarm, while being naked.</p>
<p>The sight was too much for him. He burst in through the door and said, "What is going on here?" Nasuada, after nearly having a stroke, said,</p>
<p>"Eragon, what are you doing? I thought I told you to go to Farthen Dur." Eragon looked at Blodhgarm, who was cool and calm. "I was going to</p>
<p>before I stumbled upon this."</p>
<p>"Eragon, as your ligelord I order you to stay out of it." That she would resort to that so quickly indicated that this had been going on for some</p>
<p>time. A hope pricked him. "Very well, Lady Nasuada. By the way, is Saphira close by? I wish to talk to her." Outside the window he could see</p>
<p>Thorn flying a few twenty feet. Nasuada looked around and grabbed her dress off the floor and got it on as fast as possible. She looked back</p>
<p>into the mirror towards Blodhgarm. "I apologize for this untimely interruption."</p>
<p>"Do not worry yourself that I am offended. It is of no fault of your own that Eragon has horribly tuned manners." Eragon glared at him for a</p>
<p>heartbeat, but he paid no attention. At that moment Saphira stuck her head the open panel of the tent. Eragon felt wonderful as he saw her. It</p>
<p>had been near a month since he last saw her. Using her sight of him to link them, Saphira was able to contact him through the mind touch. <em>I</em></p>
<p>
  <em>have missed you, little one.</em>
</p>
<p><em>And I you. You should know I have someone that I want you to meet. </em>Saphira looked around the room he was in. <em>Who's that? </em>Motioning with a</p>
<p>hand Thorn, the red dragon flapped twice and landed in the thirty foot entry way. The room was big enough that he could fit easily. Saphira's</p>
<p>upper lip shoot up and a near defining growl. Thorn however seemed to be in a quite trance. Saphira opened her mouth as if she felt that she</p>
<p>could send a jet of flame through the mirror and scorch him to death.</p>
<p>Projecting her thoughts toward him she said, "<em>What are you doing, egg breaker!" </em>Eragon pointed his mind at Thorn. Instead of anger he felt a shy</p>
<p>playfulness in him. A deep voice sounded through his mind, the mind of Thorn. <em>My name is Thorn. I have not broken any eggs, nor do I intend to. </em></p>
<p>The snarl coming from Saphira disappeared and she tilted her head to the she pointed her eyes towards a being behind the mirror.</p>
<p>The image of her grew as the spell retracted the energy sustaining it so that they could see all of Saphira. The tip of her tail swished back and</p>
<p>forth.</p>
<p>Then her tongue darted out as of to taste his scent. Thorn mirrored this movement. Confused Eragon asked Saphira, <em>What are you doing? </em>She</p>
<p>flicked her eyes at him and then said; "<em>Don't bother me, little one. I'm busy. What a moment." </em>For several minutes they flicked their tails and other<br/>odd things. Then Thorn nodded his head and the thought came to Eragon, "<em>I look forward to meeting you in the flesh, Saphira Bjartskulr." </em>To his</p>
<p>astonishment Eragon felt the same feeling coming from her when she had bit Glaedr's tail, during their training. Astonishment suffused him.</p>
<p>Saphira was falling for Thorn?</p>
<p>After a small amount of jealousy and anger he decided that he could live with it. After all she would have to share his affections from now on too,<br/>for now he had Brom and Arya. She had not made one single complaint about it. Nasuada spook up. "Yes, that's all very good. Eragon when will</p>
<p>you get to Farthen Dur?" It took him a minute to hear her because he was still looking at Thorn and Saphira staring at each other.</p>
<p>"If I wanted I could be there in a minute." Nasuada smiled, clearly not expecting that answer. "Good then get there as soon as the opportunity</p>
<p>presents itself." Eragon bowed.</p>
<p>"Yes, Lady Nasuada."</p>
<p>"As soon as you get the egg of course."</p>
<p>"Of course, Lady Nasuada.</p>
<p>She looked at Blodhgarm, and touched her first two fingers to lips and placed on the mirror. Blodhgarm smiled and said, "Do not forget." Then</p>
<p>she disappeared. Standing Eragon looked at Blodhgarm. "Don't forget what?" Blodhgarm raised a paw and started to lick it. "Something of great</p>
<p>value, Shadeslayer." Eragon shook his head. "Not satisfactory. I insist that you give a good explanation."</p>
<p>Blodhgarm laughed. "Nasuada told me what to do in this instance. She said that should you ask about it to tell you that it is none of you're</p>
<p>business and to stay out of it." With that he left, leaving Eragon alone with Thorn.</p>
<p>Thorn lay his head down and said in Eragon's mind, "<em>You're dragon is amazing, so smart and beautiful with her bright blue scales. You are truly lucky</em></p>
<p>
  <em>to be bonded with her. Her teeth are so sharp and white. And her claws have to be at least twice as long and big as mine. She could pin me to the</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ground with no effort at all. And her tail. </em>
</p>
<p>He continued on for several minutes almost a half hour. His sudden outpour surprised him. <em>How long have you felt this way about Saphira? </em>Thorn</p>
<p>raised his head at the sudden interruption. "<em>Well……I…..</em>" Eragon had never before heard a dragon stutter. Saphira was never at a lose for words.<br/>Quite to the contrary she had a better vocabulary then Eragon.</p>
<p><em>Come on. Answer me.</em> Thorn lowered his head. <em>If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, least of all Saphira. </em>Eragon swore that he would</p>
<p>not. <em>I didn't fell anything for her the first time I saw her, but during my days in Uru'bean and on the wing, my mind went to her more and more often. </em></p>
<p>Eragon slowly nodded as he listened to the blood red dragon talk. <em>So then you now think you love her? </em>Thorn dipped his head. <em>I do. Do you think</em></p>
<p><em>Saphira likes me in the same manner? </em>Eragon thought back to the feelings coming off her while they spoke. <em>I think so, but I'm not sure. </em>Thorn</p>
<p>blinked, making his large red eye invisible for an instant.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope that I will not tantalize our current or future relationship between us, Eragon, by making you share Saphira. I know I would not like if Murtagh</em>
</p>
<p><em>were to find one that I would have to share him with. </em>Eragon thought about and said. <em>Do not worry. I will not be offended. </em>Thorn rapped his tail</p>
<p>around Eragon for a moment and then withdrew it. <em>Thank you, Eragon Shadeslayer.<br/></em><br/>Nodding, Eragon stood. <em>What was all that tail-twitching that you and she did? </em>Thorn's eye sparkled. <em>Ah, a most apt question. Consider it a lower form<br/>of the elves traditional greeting. </em>They talked for a few more minutes and then Thorn left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Fake Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nasuada folded her arms and stared at the guard that was bound in invisible magical bonds, bonds that he himself could not break but</p>
<p>only the one who summoned them, Roran, who was standing several feet away. Roran had been hard at training with two of the finest</p>
<p>magicians in the Varden. As a result he was nearly as good as Eragon was when he started his training. <em>He could come in useful, when</em></p>
<p>
  <em>we reach the black gates of Uru'bean.</em>
</p>
<p>Returning her attention onto the guard, she frowned as she thought to herself. The man's name</p>
<p>was Triggr. She had assigned him as the captain of Katrina's three-man will group, because he was strong enough to do anything she</p>
<p>asked. The other two were because they were stupid enough to obey him without question. "Tell me, what did you hope to accomplish</p>
<p>by rapping Katrina?" The man grunted. Nasuada flicked her fingers at Roran, who in turn snapped his fingers and Triggr said, "That</p>
<p>bustard-"He jerked his head at Roran- "killed my son in Teirm." Roran's eyes flashed and he said, "And who did I kill that was you're so</p>
<p>called son? And who does that justify rapping my defenseless wife?" Triggr spat on the ground. "About twenty, pure white hair? Ring a</p>
<p>bell? Guard at the front gate?" Nasuada transferred her gaze onto Roran. "Is what he says true?" Roran gritted his teeth, a hard gleam in</p>
<p>his eye. "Aye, unfortunately, it is." Triggr nodded.</p>
<p>"Aye yes it is? And so to get back at him, I rapped his wife. Nothing more then a little game of revenge. And I've had it." Roran glared at</p>
<p>him. "Huildr." Triggr's upper jaw slammed against his lower one as magic shut his mouth and locked it in place. Nasuada leaned back in</p>
<p>her chair, tired with the whole argument. "Roran let me speak at least." Roran glared, obviously not wanting to. He flicked his fingers and</p>
<p>said, "Letta." Triggr worked his jaws for a minute. Roran spoke first. "So if you did it for revenge, what was the whole line about not</p>
<p>being done with her?" Triggr smiled, almost laughed. "I would never do something like that if I didn't want my revenge." Roran's eyes</p>
<p>flared with outrage. He raised a hand and then lowered it as his eyes went to the back of the tent as Katrina walked in. She wore a</p>
<p>green dress. She had given birth two days earlier. "Katrina, what are you doing here?" She had been in their tent for most of the two</p>
<p>days. She looked at him and smiled. "I want a moment alone with Triggr." Roran frowned. "I don't like the idea of you and him alone</p>
<p>together." Katrina walked over and put her arms on his chest. "I understand that, but I can fend for myself, now that I'm no longer</p>
<p>pregnant." Roran nodded. "Alright. Go outside." He looked down at Triggr. "Letta." Triggr stood as his bonds disappeared. He walked out</p>
<p>of the tent, behind Katrina.</p>
<p>*Katrina*</p>
<p>She continued walking to a low hill about a mile away. She did so because she did not want Roran hearing them. She sat down in the</p>
<p>grass. She had an exceptional look of calm, considering she was facing one who had raped her. "What did you want?" Katrina looked at</p>
<p>him with the same calm look. "Long have I thought about what I am going to say. Two days ago you rapped me. Hard as it is to admit it</p>
<p>I liked it and I want more. You felt so good inside of me. So I was wondering if you wanted to do it again, when it is not so much rape as</p>
<p>it is love making." Triggr eyes lit up. "Really? Since you ask, yes I'd like that." Katrina nodded. "Well then-" She was cut off as Roran</p>
<p>stepped out of the tent. He saw the two and ran over to them. Kneeling beside Katrina he said, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Nasuada</p>
<p>just got news that several more supply trains have been deployed and she's sending me and the others out to destroy them. I'll be gone</p>
<p>for about a week." Without waiting for a response he kissed her on the lips, on the forehead, and on her hand and then he ran back to</p>
<p>get Snowfire.</p>
<p>Triggr smiled with delight. "So now we have a whole week to ourselves?" Katrina also smiled. They talked for another two minutes and</p>
<p>then they watched Roran and his group riding into the distant land. Then she turned to him and said, "Shall we start now?" He looked</p>
<p>surprised. "Here?" She shook her head and pointed. "In my tent. Go there in a few minutes, so that suspicion is not aroused. She got up</p>
<p>and walked to her tent. There she stood over her bed and a single tear dripped down her face. Then she turned and waited for Triggr.</p>
<p>He came in under a minute. "I got to say I didn't expect this." Reaching up and around her neck she undid her dress and let it drop,</p>
<p>bearing her breasts, full and waiting. "Don't talk. Just do what you did last time" She lay down on the bed. He walked over and sat down</p>
<p>on his knees and opened her legs. Then he took over her dress, her barely visible thong, and then his cloths. Then he positioned himself</p>
<p>over her and began.</p>
<p>Hours later she awoke and moaned as she felt her waist started to send her waves of pleasure. She looked down to his head, and more over</p>
<p>his tongue, in her. He had his eyes closed. Gritting her teeth she said, "Oh, yes, yes, yes. Right there." She was panting so hard it was hard</p>
<p>to talk. Her arms raped around his head, shoving him further into her, while she raised her whole body, trying the same thing. "YES! I love it</p>
<p>when you do this. Oh, don't stop." She looked at the sun's progress and thought that four hours elapsed. Triggr took</p>
<p>his attention off her waist and went to her breasts. He worked on them for a few minutes and then she pushed his head away. "That's</p>
<p>enough for tonight. Come back tomorrow." With some reluctance he got off her and left. She put her cloths back on and returned to her</p>
<p>bed. She looked to see if he was gone, and when he was, she sighed. She hated him. She hated him with all of her heart. Yet she had to</p>
<p>have sex with him or else Nasuada could not point any accusations at him.</p>
<p>By the time Roran got back she would have had sex with him six or more times, providing perfect memories for Nasuada to inspect and</p>
<p>their by expel him from the Varden. The plow was Roran's idea. Still she could not help hating her task. She had to lead him on that she</p>
<p>wanted him to do what he was doing. In extension she had to let him into her over and over, and to grant him access to the places on</p>
<p>and inside her that until then she had only given to Roran. She lay down to sleep, and recover for tomorrow's brutal sex treatment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Egg hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eragon scowled as he stared at the unyielding twenty foot door. He stood outside the main gates to Fiom. The spell had worked to perfection.</p><p>He stared at the door for a full minute until it finally started to open. He had been standing outside the city for over an hour. As they opened</p><p>enough for him, he slipped inside. He walked around the various streets and houses, looking for the man that could give him the egg. The</p><p>problem was he had no clue where the man lived, or what he looked like, not how he might get access to that information. <em>I'll get a place to stay</em></p><p>and then sry Nasuada and see if she knows.</p><p>With that he started to look to look for a good place, at a low price, because he carried no more then thirteen crowns, barley enough to pay for</p><p>a long while, in any well ran hotel. He went from one street to the other. He went into the Yellow Ship,</p><p>and the Warm House, and the Ice Wing, all wonderful hotels but horribly priced. He finally settled on the Triness. It was okay, and coasted less</p><p>then four crowns. <em>With any luck I'll be able to find the man in less then a day. </em>He went to his room and opened the door, closed it and for some</p><p>reason, locked it. The movement of his hand caught him off guard. He grinned to himself. He had become so used to this being the part where he</p><p>would strip Arya and they would get in bed, and love each other. <em>I miss you, Arya. </em>He thought about her for a while and then thought of Brom,</p><p>his son. Then he thought of Brom, the Rider. For a few minutes he thought about random things.</p><p>Then his mind landed on the Burning Plaines, and Murtagh telling him that they were both sons of Morzan. Eragon felt like he was missing</p><p>something, like a puzzle that was missing a single piece. Unbidden memories came to him of the night he and Murtagh had first arrived in</p><p>Farthen Dur, and Murtaghs story. Bit by bit he slowly became to realize that the two stories did not connect. Then he thought of Brom again, and</p><p>his eyes burst open. <em>That's it! Brom is my father! </em>With a mixture of anger and excitement he went to a mirror and said the words to talk with who</p><p>he was scrying. Oromis and Murtagh sat at a table, with a pile of paper beside Murtagh. Oromis noticed Eragon and said, "Eragon, you left thirty</p><p>minutes ago. This had better be good." He picked up the mirror and walked outside with it. There he sat against a tree and said, "What do you</p><p>need?" Eragon held back his temper at the rude greeting. "I have just reached Fiom, Master, and as I was sitting on my bed, I realized</p><p>something that I can't help but think you know." Oromis's eyes flashed for a moment and then his emotions were hid by the mask that was his</p><p>face. "Oh, really? Do tell me, so that I can judge what you have seemed to discover." Eragon took at deep breath and slowly let it out, one of</p><p>the teachings used for calming. Then he said in a mild tone, "Brom is my father, isn't he." Oromis's eyes widened with a look of both shock and</p><p>awe. Then he hid his emotions and said, "What makes you say that?" Eragon then described how Murtagh had told him his story on the first day</p><p>in Farthen Dur, and then about his revelation on the Burning Plaines and how he had concluded that the two stories did not match up, and finally</p><p>how he had hammered out how it was that Brom was his father. "So it seems to me that my mother must have meet Brom and they fell in love.</p><p>Later my mother found that she was pregnant with Brom's son, me, and was afraid that Morzan would treat it like he had Murtagh, such as</p><p>when he throw Zar'roc at him. She must have been afraid for me, that he would treat me the same, or worse. So she took me to her home town</p><p>of Carvahall." Oromis looked away for a moment and then returned his gaze to Eragon. "I am sorry that we could not have this discussion in</p><p>person. You are correct, Eragon. But you must understand how narrow the opportunity allows me to even give voice to it. I swore oaths more</p><p>binding then death that I would never talk to you about it until you found out about it yourself, or the fact had put you in danger. You have</p><p>found out about it, so yes he is you're father."</p><p>Over the next hour or so, Oromis told him how Eragon had come to be. When he was done, Eragon felt tears coming to his eyes. "Did Saphira</p><p>know of this?" Oromis's white cloak rippled as he shrugged. "If she did I have no knowledge of it." Eragon nodded and then stood, as he had</p><p>sat down when Oromis began. "Very well, Master Oromis. I must contact Nasuada now, in regards to the egg." Oromis nodded and said, "Go</p><p>then and find yet another hope for the Varden and for those who have the courage to fight the Foul Usurper." The image of him disappeared</p><p>and was replaced with Nasuada, as Eragon redirected the magic. From her he learned that the man's name was, Tring, and where he might find</p><p>him. So he set out to do as Oromis had commanded. Less then a half hour later he arrived at a house, larger then even Jeod's. <em>This is the right</em></p><p><em>place,</em>he determined as he looked at the address, which Nasuada had told him. He went the door and knocked. A young man opened the door</p><p>and said, "May I help you?" Eragon thought that if Tring was the owner of this huge house, then how had the egg gone unnoticed? "Is there a</p><p>Tring here?" The man's eyes widened and he pushed Eragon to the back of the house. There he whispered, "Are you from the Varden? The</p><p>person I'm supposed to give the egg to?" Eragon nodded. The man still had a firm grip on his shirt. "Yes, and a very powerful Rider, so I suggest</p><p>you let go of me before I use you as a test target." It was an extremely ideal threat. The man let go of him and started walking off. "Come on</p><p>then."</p><p>As they walked, the man described how he had found the egg, some moths ago, and how he had finally found out what it was. "And when I was</p><p>in the local bar, I let it slip to one of the others that I had found it. He went all big eyed and took me to his home. There he questioned me about</p><p>it and then he sent a message to the Varden about it and then here you are." Eragon had been listening and then he wondered why they were</p><p>in a dense forest. "Tell me, why are we here?" The man uttered a low chuckle. "No need to fear that I'm leading you into a trap. My cabin's up a</p><p>ways. I hid it there." When they reached the cabin, the man unlocked it and said, "Wait here-" then went inside. Although he trusted the man,</p><p>he erected wards around himself, in case Tring came back out with a sword. Instead he came back with a medium sized leather bag. He handed</p><p>the bag to him. Eragon opened and reached inside, and lifted out an emerald green dragon egg. Eragon put it back in and said, "Thank you for</p><p>this. The Varden are in you're debt. If you want anything, Nasuada, leader of the Varden, will surely give it."</p><p>Tring looked at him closely. "Tell her to give me the blood of the man that slaughtered my family." Then he walked back inside. Eragon nodded</p><p>andwalked to the edge of the clearing that the cabin was set in. Raising his eyes to the sky he summoned the magic and uttered the spell that</p><p>had transported him there. In less then thirty seconds he stood in the throne room of King Orik. His King seemed surprised but not shocked at</p><p>his appearance. "Eragon, it is good to see you. I am glad you are here. Nasuada said she was sending you to guard me during Az Durgrimst</p><p>Barzul.</p><p>Is that not so?" Eragon shivered as the cold air of the room assaulted his previously warm flesh. "It is, King Orik." Orik shook his head, causing</p><p>the mail he wore to rattle. "No, not King. I will not have you calling my King Orik all the time. Just Orik is fine. That's an order." Eragon smiled and</p><p>said, "Very well, Orik." Over the next two hours to two caught up their previous doings. Then as the day was drawing to a close, Orik gave him a</p><p>room and Eragon slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Trianna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trianna glared as she watched to two dwarf's hurtling at each other with axes. They were participating in what was to be one of the last fights</p><p>between dwarfs before Az Durgrimst Barzul. The annual celebration was to apiece their most powerful god, Guntera, who long ago had said</p><p>that during this three days celebration there was to be no fighting between any two or more dwarfs, regardless of clan. The dwarfs feared him</p><p>so much they had yet to break the tradition, for fear of his almighty divine vengeance. Trianna rolled her eyes.<em> They are nothing more then overly </em></p><p>
  <em>superstitious cave rats.</em>
</p><p>She would not say so ordinarily, but she was in something close to an anger mood, after sleeping on her four foot bed. Her legs had been</p><p>daggling of the edge for the whole night, and as a result she had a bad hair day. She was proud of her stunning features, with which she could</p><p>seduce any man into doing what she wanted. <em>Excluding of course…</em> Her thought was caught off as the two dwarfs collided in a surprising amount</p><p>of noise, considering their size. <em>It works on every single man yet, except for the one that I actually cared about. </em>The memories arouse in her mind.</p><p>Sitting beside her best friend and fellow spell caster Ildrea, the day after the Battle under Farthen Dur. She had said, "How can that be Trianna?</p><p>How can you already be in love with that…" She searched for the right word. "Shadeslayer? How can you already be in love with him? He got</p><p>here four days ago, and you haven't even spoken to him!" Trianna shock her head. "I'm not sure, Ildrea. All I know is that I am. I'm almost sure</p><p>that he'll like me." She had frowned intensely. "What makes you so sure?" Trianna had burst out laughing. "Have you seen me recently? In my</p><p>time I've got enough experience that I may has well have been able to sleep with the first Eragon. As soon as he wakes I'll go and fire his</p><p>interest. Then if he returns me feelings, I'll seduce him into his room, and show him what true pleasure is like."</p><p>She smiled at the memory. <em>Arya. </em>She had known her for nearing five years now. She had liked her but now she hated her for stealing Eragon.</p><p>She looked up into the sky and shouted in her mind; "<em>Don't think this is over Arya! Eragon is mine! MINE! I will get him back from you, I swear." </em></p><p>Looking at the ground again she saw Eragon sitting beside Orik. Orik leaned over to him, from his throne, and whispered something. Eragon</p><p>nodded and stood. He walked over to the jam backed stands. He was obviously looking for a seat. In that regard he was lost. There was not a</p><p>seat that was not taken in the stands. She looked to her right and saw a dwarf hobble to his legs and say to his companion, "Im a…Im a…gona,</p><p>gona go to…..sleep. Im nota thinkin traight" The drunkenness on him was unmistakable. Excited she pushed at Eragon's mind until he</p><p>recognized it and let it in. "Yes, Trianna?" She struggled not to so her eagerness. "Eragon, um….there is a chair available by me, if you need it."</p><p>Looking around he saw her and then with his inhuman acrobatic skill jumped the whole four rows to the seat she had told him about. <em>Finally! </em></p><p>She lifted a hand and then put it down. <em>Wait. </em>While he watched she thought about him. His past life she had learned about while sharing</p><p>thoughts with him. What it would be like to be with him. The more about him she thought about the more two ancient language words pushed</p><p>at her mind. <em>Brisingrn Burthr. </em>The two words seemed to embody him. <em>Fire's Birth. </em>Without thinking she said out loud the two words. At the</p><p>moment she did the crowd exploded into cheers, making what she said mute to even Eragon's keen hearing. Despite that he shuddered and</p><p>looked at her. "What," he gasped out. Awe and glee crossed over her. <em>His true name! I found his true name! </em>She smiled and said, "Nothing</p><p>Eragon." He looked away worriedly. Her smile turned into a small girl's smile of delight. <em>Resist me now! </em>She took a moment to memorize the</p><p>name. At the end of the matches, which was less then a minute away from Midnight, which was when it began, Orik rose and every dwarf</p><p>quieted to listen.</p><p>"My kin, tonight and three days hence we will celebrate Guntera, King of the Almighty Gods. From now until the end of the celebration, do not</p><p>let one of your fingers, fists or anything else of your position, fall onto another dwarf in a manner born on of the intent harm. Let the</p><p>celebration, Begin!" The dwarfs rose and scattered around the city. Eragon and Trianna were left alone in the empty arena. Eragon stood.</p><p>Trianna smiled as she thought, "<em>Not so fast." </em>"Well I must be going, the dwarfs…" Whatever was going to say was lost as she said, "Sit down</p><p>Brisingrn Burthr"</p><p>Eragon's eyes widened and he sat. "How did…" She waved her hand and said, "Be quiet." His mouth shut. Awe filled his eyes. "Now follow me."</p><p>She led him to her room, since he would be missed first, and his room would be the first looked. When she got there se unlocked the door and</p><p>walked in. "Come in." When he did not move she said, "Brisingrn Burthr." He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, and then he started to</p><p>walk forward. "Sit on the bed." He did so and she reached around her neck to the ties holding her dress up. Letting them drop she pushed the</p><p>rest of her cloths fall to the ground. Eragon's eyes flew up and were glued to the ceiling. <em>Playing hard to get huh? Well not for long. </em>She ordered</p><p>him in his true name to look at her, her and her naked body. He clearly fought. Slowly his eyes lowered onto her. She smiled and then she put</p><p>Eragon's legs together and sat down on his lap so close to him that a paper could not slip in-between them. She continued in that manner for</p><p>nearly three and a half hours, and finally stopped. She looked at Eragon. Thick tears fell from his eyes. He did not talk or even open his mouth,</p><p>as he could not. She had told him not to. The only time she had lifted that command was when she had told him to taste what lay on her waist,</p><p>and her now wet breasts. She lay her head down on his chest and fell asleep.</p><p>………</p><p>Eragon awoke and started to cry again. He rarely cried, but the evil of what Trianna had and was doing made him. <em>Forgive me Arya. I did not </em></p><p><em>want to. </em>From somewhere in his head he heard a distant and faint voice say, <em>Of course Eragon. I love you and I forgive you. </em>Comforted he slept.</p><p>………</p><p>A scream of horror awoke Eragon. It came from some miles away. Trianna lifted her head and said, "What was that?" Shoving her he said, "Get</p><p>off me and I'll find out. Looking out the window he saw a mass of Wind Vipers flying above the clearing that the celebration was in. Grabbing his</p><p>cloths and Brisingr off the ground he jumped the some seventy feet to the ground and ran to the clearing. When he got there he saw hundreds</p><p>of dwarfs from the clans fighting dwarfs that had descended from the Wind Vipers that wore purple veils over their faces. Az Sweldn rak Anhûin.</p><p>Drawing Brisingr he beheaded three of them and knelled beside the dying warrior they had killed. The dwarf muttered his last words, "Hurry</p><p>Shadeslayer. They're after Orik. It's V…"Then he died. Looking up he saw Orik battling seven dwarfs at once. Jumping the distance to him he cut</p><p>down four of the dwarfs. "Were on all the good earth were you!" Eragon shook his head as he parried a rather tall dwarf, nearly 4 feet tall.</p><p>"Later." For twenty minutes they fought then Eragon noticed five dwarfs that were holding back from the main fight. They stood in a semi circle</p><p>around a single dwarf. Vermund. As he noticed him and was about to attack, two or three multicolored lights shot down from the heavens and</p><p>crashed into Vermund. His hair turned blood red, his teeth sharpened, his eyes became a dark red, and he grew about three feet until he was</p><p>nearly taller then Eragon. Then he stood and screamed, "I AM DAZCUL, MURDERER OF YOU ALL!"</p>
<hr/><p>Like it? Don't like it? Please review and tell me your opinion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Learning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the new book is out tomorrow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murtagh
rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. Oromis was a great teacher. Strict,
grumpy, mildly angry a better portion of the time, but a great</p><p>teacher.
He had first assessed Murtagh abilities and then wiped out his memory
of how to perform certain evil spells. From there he did as he</p><p>had
with Eragon, teaching
him in the ways of the Order of the Riders. It had been hard yet fun
work. He was now learning of his own free will,</p><p>and
by someone that was at least sane. The same could not be said about
Gailbatorix. It felt good to finally have all of the black secrets
and</p><p>awful
techniques out of his mind.</p><p>They
had been deep in a study session on how and why he should not summon
spirits, when Glaedr and Thorn came into sight. They flew thrice</p><p>as
fast as usual. Glaedr was testing Thorn in his ability to fly great
distances with large loads. Oromis sighed and said, "Very well, we
are done</p><p>for
today. Remember if the urge should ever it you to summon any spirits,
of any kind, resist it with all of your might; else you will be
consumed</p><p>with
evil once more." Thorn landed on the cliff and slummed to the
ground, exhausted. He looked up as Murtagh came into view. He was so
tired</p><p>he
panted for breath even in his thoughts. <em>Hello…Murtagh.
</em>Murtagh
went over and lay against his neck. Oromis came outside and handed</p><p>Murtagh
a half loaf of bread, and a goblet of wine. After they had refreshed
themselves he said, "Tomorrow you will go with the elf sent to
guide</p><p>you.
I did this with Eragon and it worked quite well, excluding the events
in the middle. Take Zar'oc with you and go and practice with it.
Then</p><p>come
here, after and hour has past."</p><p>……</p><p>Back
in there tree house Thorn went straight to his bowl and inhaled
deeply. Curious he came over and looked at it and for all he was
worth</p><p>could
not think out why he had inhaled the scent of it, as if he was
smelling flowers. He looked at Thorn, who was looking away, on
purpose to</p><p>avoid
his gaze. <em>Why
did you do that?</em>
Thorn looked down and said, "<em>No
reason at all. I was merely enjoying the sent of freshly changed
sheets of my </em><em>bed."</em></p><p>Murtagh
looked at it and concluded that the sheets were the same ones as the
ones in the morning. <em>Isn't
that the same bowl that…" </em></p><p>Realization
hit him like someone had punched him in the gut. <em>Saphira.
You were trying to pick up Saphira's scent. </em>The
dragon snorted and crawled</p><p>onto
his bed. <em>So
what if I was. </em>Laughter
almost burst out of him. He said out loud, "Very well, I'm going
to explore for a bit." He went first to</p><p>Tialdari
Hall hoping that he would come across one elf in particular. Faola.
He would not admit to anyone but he did have a large crush on the</p><p>stunning
elf. They had meet at one of Izlanzadi's dinners, where he learned
that she and the queen were cousins. The appearances were similar</p><p>too.
Both had looks like they were the most beautiful things in the world,
and liked to look like it. When he first had seen her, she wore a</p><p>stunningly
silver dress, which made her look like to moon had come down and
taken an elf-like look to it. She was the most beautiful living</p><p>creature
he had ever seen in his life. Since then he had seen her but three
more times, two of which he tried to talk to her but was distracted
by<br/>
her features. The third effort ended in absolute failure, as
she hadn't even known he was there. She had been walking down a
tree and he had</p><p>been
walking behind her. He had been about to say something but the back
of her neck, among other things on her back, had stopped his
ability<br/>
to speak, along with his ability to think.</p><p>Along
his way he came across three elves who were talking in semi-quiet
voices. From what he heard, they were playing a game of riddles, and</p><p>the
oldest of them had created a new one, and the younger two were
complaining. Walking over he said, "I hate to intrude but do any of
you</p><p>three
know where I might find an elf named Faola?" The eldest of the
three's eyes shot up and he looked at him with almost a glare. "My
name</p><p>is
Evdnal. I am Faola's brother. What, if I may be so bold as to ask,
does a young ambitious man like you need with her?" His implied
meaning</p><p>made
Murtagh embarrassed. "Well I…I…I" He stuttered for a few
minutes. One of the elves smiled and said, "His tongue must be numb
Evdnal.</p><p>Else
he would respond." The other smiled with glee. "Yes. That or he
is afraid of our superior abilities." In less then a fraction of a
second</p><p>Evdnal's
arm shot out from his side and grabbed the neck of his shirt. With
inhuman strength he lifted him off the ground. "Perhaps he should
go<br/>
into the forest and teach this traitors Rider a lesson in
humility." He smiled powerfully. "And a lesson in pain. Yes I
think we should go and…" His</p><p>words
were cut short as a hand grabbed his, pulled off Murtagh neck, throw
Evdnal into the other two and landed with a steely rasp of a sword</p><p>being
drawn. Evdnal sat up growling at his assaulter and stopped in
astonishment as he saw his sister standing in robes as white as the
moon,</p><p>with
one hand hidden in the folds of her robes, gripping the pummel of a
sword. Murtagh was as astonished as Evdnal was. "What do you think</p><p>you
are doing?" asked Faola in a voice as calm as ever. Standing he
said, "This <em>Rider
</em>was
looking for you, and not in a kind born of good intent."</p><p>Drawing
out her sword she waved it in the air. "Rubbish. If he was looking
for me, why didn't you tell me?" Spitting out a wad of blood he
said,</p><p>"Father
told me to protect you, and that is what I intend to do." Her brow
tightening she said, "I am not defenseless, brother. Defend me when
I<br/>
am need of defending." She put her sword back its sheath,
saying clearly that the conversation was over. She turned her eyes on
Murtagh, and</p><p>he
thought he might melt under her sapphire eyes. "Come with me if you
will Dragon Rider." Murtagh would not even dream of not obeying.</p><p>Walking
out a window she jumped onto a long root at the bottom of the tree.
Murtagh jumped too, after getting a hot glare from Evdnal. He</p><p>landed
beside her and she started to walk into the forest. Running to catch
up she sighed and said, "I am sorry for his over protectiveness. He</p><p>has
always been like that." Her voice was like water on cold crystal.
He stared at the back of her head and for some reason got the urge to</p><p>reach
out and stroke her long sliver hair. His hand lifted nearly a foot
and started to reach out to her but she whirled around and his hand
was</p><p>nearly
an in from her head. She started to giggle like a little girl and
then began to laugh. Murtagh smiled to as he listened to her. Her
laughter</p><p>was
like listened to the best song ever wrote. Her mirth stopping she
said, "If you have feelings to someone you should give voice to
it." Then</p><p>grabbing
his arm and holding in place, which was pointing straight in front of
him, she snuggled against his chest for a moment. Without</p><p>meaning
to he stroked her hair, lightly at first so if she sad to stop he
could. Drawing slowly, reluctantly, away she said with a voice like
honey,</p><p>"There
is a concert going on in two days. Why don't we go together? And
why don't you stop by my room before hand so we can" she placed</p><p>one
of her hands so close to the part of his pants were his two pant legs
met that he almost gasped, "talk before we go." Nodding he said,</p><p>"YeahIthinkIcanbethere,
whereisyourroom?" She looked at him and laughed. "What was that?"
Shaking his head he stared straight down to</p><p>avoid
looking at places that would distract him he said, "Yes I think I
can be there, where is your room" She smiled and said, "For the
sack of</p><p>privacy
why down we just assume that my room is here." She placed her warn
hand on his forehead and he saw and scene on flying from there</p><p>location
to a large hallow tree some miles away from the main part of
Ellesmera. She added a bit more before she removed her hand. A bed,</p><p>cloths
scattered around the ground, and two bodies's partially concealed
under the blankets of the bed, and one of the bodies starting to move</p><p>up
and down, faster and faster until it collapse onto the other, which
had let out a scream that seemed to be composed of pleasure, and a
bit of</p><p>pain.
And then she batted her eyes at him and said, "I hope I will see
you soon." Then she left, and Murtagh, after standing there for a
few</p><p>seconds,
went back to the tree house he shared with Thorn and fell asleep,
dreams of a gorgeously naked elf dancing in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>End
of Book 1</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>